The long lost daughter of Asgard
by Alyxx
Summary: Alysa Dyte was a much less than normal girl. this story is telling her why. When she finds out that Loki is her father and her mother is a secret. All she knows about her is that she is from Asgard. A new life with the avengers and meeting her long lost siblings might tear her away from her human life and family. She did grow up on earth but what happens if she looses her humanity?
1. Chapter 1 - first meeting

CHAPTER 1-FIRST MEETING

My Name is Alyssa Dyte, or at least it was or maybe will be. In truth I don't really know anymore. Now I am going to tell you my story, I guess it started sort of when I was kind of 9 years old.

It seemed like a normal Sunday to begin with. My sister Sophia was out with our brother Ben and my parents were at a barbecue so I was home alone. Until sometime in the afternoon when a man came to my door. A man I immediately recognized as Loki. I freaked out because what else would a nine year old girl do when a Norse god came to her house. Of course New York hadn't occurred well not yet anyway. So I did as my brother and sister had taught me too my whole life. I defended myself. I grabbed the sharpened nail filer hidden in my boot and pointed it towards him. And then I asked the question.

"What do you want?" I asked him, my voice shaking before I could stop it. I suddenly started to remember things but I couldn't work out what, there was just too much so I focused on the man in front of me as he started to respond to me.

"What do I want? I want you." He said.

"What on earth would a Norse god want with me? I'm just a little girl." I said now thoroughly confused.

"I get the feeling you don't know. Alyssa you are my daughter!" In this moment my world changed forever. I didn't believe him at first. Why would I? My parents had never said anything about me being adopted. But back then I thought that it was because I was nine and they thought I wouldn't understand. During that day he told me that I was born on Asgard in secret and he had to give me up because all his children were considered monsters and he was worried we would be killed if they found out who my mother was. I obviously asked who she was but he said it was long ago decided that I was not to know.

For the next 4 years Loki and I spent every Sunday together but never told anyone else where we were going. Loki would complain about Asgard and I would complain about school. He taught me how to use the powers I had that I never knew about. He said I was very powerful like my sister Hela. He said when the time was right I would get to meet her and my other three brothers.

One Sunday he never showed up at our usual café. He didn't have a cell phone but I didn't really need it to talk to him. I used a power he had been teaching me. I reached out with my mind to use my telepathic abilities to talk to him as I had done many times before however this time, he did not respond to me. And so I went looking for him, which may have been a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2 - New York

CHAPTER 2 – NEW YORK

I landed in New York after teleporting to my Fathers location. I was at the bottom of stark tower looking up and seeing the end of a great battle. Along with a woman with red hair and some sort of stick standing near a blue light within a machine. I couldn't see much from where I was but I didn't miss tony stark falling out of the sky and the hulk catching him. I thought I had seen enough so I teleported back to my home in Australia and turned on the news. The battle was all over it, the super heroes known as the Avengers had saved the earth from an alien invasion lead by my father.

After that I'm sure you can imagine I was not surprised when he didn't show up for a few Sundays. I was also glad I wasn't sure I wanted to see him. I knew about what his life was like and all the things with Thor and founding out he was adopted and z frost giant. But then, I was adopted, and I was part frost giant both of which were kept from me just like him. You didn't see me going to try to take over the world though. Our lives were amazingly similar. We were both lied to our entire lives. Both something that everyone fears. Both living in the shadows of our older siblings. And both hurting more than anyone but each other. So I felt no sympathy or sorrow for him in that month. It was all his choice and his fault in my eyes.

Then one surprising Sunday two months later I was planning my sisters party when there was a knock at the door. I guessed it was him. I always was good at guessing things but this time I was dreading being right. But alas I was right and there by my front door was my father. As always everyone but me was out. I had plenty of friends I just didn't really like going out with anyone but family. I didn't know how their mind works so there were too many possibilities.

"You weren't at the café." He stated. It sounded like a question but if it was it was the stupidest I had ever heard, and so I took it as a statement, yet answered it anyway.

"Well you never are so I just stopped going. We need to talk!" I told him bluntly.

"Agreed. The café?" he asked

"Sure." I said with a smile on my face. I was still mad but I couldn't help but take the opportunity to link arms and skip down the road with Loki former prince of Asgard, I mean who would?

Once we got our usual seats in the café I decided that blunt was the best approach.

"Ok what the fuck father, your head sometimes is like a bag full of cats you never know what stupid and crazy and idiotic thing you are going to do next. I mean you realise I could have died people important to me could have died I have an aunt in New York you know who now has a broken leg and that was considered a minor injury for that battle." I began my rant only to be interrupted by him.

"Al I know you upset and I understand but please just listen to me. Let me tell you where I have been the last two months." He said

"I don't give a crap father. You're insane and as for where you were well my guess would be on Asgard in prison." I said. Having said that I took my first good look at him that morning and realised how crap he actually looked." What did they do to you?" You look awful."

"Well thankyou for that Aly. You language is absolutely horrendous by the way! In any case in was in prison. But only for three days. Thor finally convinced Fa- Odin that it wasn't like me to do something like this. I mean given recent occurrences he wasn't sure but the buffoon thinks of me as his brother and so he convinced Odin. I was checked and they found what was wrong with me. Aly you must know I wouldn't do anything like this in my right mind." He stopped talking to hear my response.

"What so you think I have been telling myself for two months." I say with a sorrowful smile on my face and tears in my eyes which I would not let fall and successfully blinked away.

"Thankyou Al, Really thankyou for at least trying to believe in me. In any case I was brainwashed by Thanos." He finished rather quickly that it took me a minute to understand what he had said. When I finally did I simply hugged him. No apologies or condolences or wishes. Just hugged him, because whether he would admit it or not was irrelevant I knew sometimes he just needed a hug.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Phil Coulson

CHAPTER 3 – MEETING PHIL COULSON

A few months went past without incident. Sunday meetings went past as normal during which Father brought me to meet my siblings and Thor. Hela and I clicked immediately, we all did really. Except Thor. He stated that all of us with the exception of Loki was a monster in one way or another and that he would find some way to make sure we were never allowed loose or free. From that moment on I hated him more than I had ever hated anyone.

Three months later Father didn't show up for our meeting again and after what happened last time I immediately went to find him, a little afraid of what I might find there. When I landed I was in some sort of lounge room, I took cover behind a bookcase so no one knew I was there and began to work out where I was. It took me a few minutes to realise I was on a SHIELD mobile command unit. Father had told me all about shield and the avengers and the 'bus' as they called it though I had no idea why. He told me that one of the men that he personally killed in a helicarier just before New York was in charge of here. I peeked around the edge of the bookcase and saw my father in a see through room that looked to be some kind of planning room inside was four other people. Two were women and two were men. One of the older men seemed to be giving orders, I took that to mean he was Agent Phil Coulson, my father's victim.

I decided then that a big entrance would be more fun because although I was meant to be hidden from shield I was not leaving without answers from my father so I thought I might as well have had fun before I was grounded for life.

I walked into the room with my flaming red hair in a long fringe all brushed forward cut, a red and black tartan skirt with black leggings, a red tank top with a white and black checked jacket with a hood and my usual platform black converses. Looking every bit the daughter of the God of mischief and lies as well as the sister of the god of the underworld.

"Oh Loki what have you done now to get them to make you miss our meeting." I say upon entering. By the flabbergasted looks on everyone's faces I conclude that my bug entrance was a success.

"Who are you and how did you get on board?" that man I assume is Agent Coulson says.

"What are you doing here?" father asks at the same time. Along with two guns being pointed at me by the other man and the older looking woman. The other woman looked at me with nothing other than the look you get when looking at something awesome and I suddenly feel extremely proud of what I have done though I keep a stoic almost bored mask on my face as if I did this every day. I know my father sees through it mainly because of the pride I see on his face and also because I know he knows me well enough to know that I am internally jumping up and down with joy and excitement.

"My name is Alyssa and I got on board by using magic to teleport myself to this location. Don't ask me how it works because you mortal brains could not possibly comprehend." I say and see my father roll his eyes at me but cannot keep the smile off his face.

"What now?" the younger girl says.

"And you are?" I ask her

"My names Skye, ward don't aim a gun at a little girl. No offense." She says the last part directed to me.

"None taken I'm 13 I am a little girl compared to grown up so I dong really mind. Wait did you just say your name is Skye, as in Skye the shield consultant, amazing hacker and just awesome in every way humanly possible?" I ask my mask slipping as I begin to fan girl over my idol. Father once told me about all the people he had met here and ever since I always ask about her.

"Um yes, you've heard of me?" she asks obviously confused. I see the man she called ward look at her smiling and mouth payback. I assume this means she is a fan girl.

"Um yes, yes I have you are literally the reason I started working on computers. Turns out I kind of got a knack for it, oh my god I can't believe I'm actually meeting you." I say. I hear Loki snicker behind me and I want to kick him but k could barely breathe at that point.

"Al take a breath! Geez you look like Volstaag when someone mentions marinated steak." He says and I know what he is talking about as he has told me that story before.

" right sorry. Sorry that was seriously creepy!" I say, the second part to Skye." Right where were we?"

"We were trying to get the guns aimed away from you." Skye says looking to Coulson for help. He simply nods and both guns get re-holstered but k can see the other woman's hand stays right next to it anyway.

"Aly what are you doing here?" Father asks me again when it becomes obvious I had forgotten he had asked me before.

"The last time you missed our meeting was one because of New York and two because of the aether in Jane Foster when you ended up impersonating Odin. I have worked out that nothing good happens when you miss Sundays." I explain to him so that he will understand what I am getting at. That being that I am not leaving until I vaguely know what is going on.

He simply nods to Coulson who then begins to tell the older woman, Agent May, to get someone named FitzSimmons. I don't understand why but I trust my father enough to keep my mouth shut and only send a questioning look his way to which he mouths you will see.

Agent may returns a few minutes later with two scientists, a make and a female both of which look about the same age as Ward and Skye. They explain to me what is going on in great detail using scientific words. It's about two minutes in to the explanation when it becomes clear that only I and the scientists understand what they are saying. I can practically feel my father's surprised look on my back as I am facing a screen on the wall.

At the end of the briefing Father asks me if I am satisfied, I reply with a nod and turn to leave.

"Wait a minute now I think we deserve to know what is going on. Who the hell are you?" Agent Coulson says.

"My name is Alyssa and I am Loki's Daughter. Oh and please don't use my sister Hel's name in that way. It is quite rude! Good day agents." And with that I leave in a puff of purple smoke.

I land back in my room at home knowing I am going to get an earful from my Father next time I see him. I decide that I want the truth from my parents about being adopted as they haven't told me and they do not know that I know. I just thought of it as my family getting bigger. I was nine. I was waiting for them to think I was old enough but it had now become clear that they were not going to tell me. And I hate being lied to, so I went to get the truth. I knew that I couldn't mention who my real father was but I could mention that even if my biological family was around now my parents sister and brother were just as much family as them if not more so as I know them more. My dad took it well as did my mum. Sophia was upset that mum and dad had not told her and ben (being my brother because of how close we are but legally we are not related) had always guessed I was. Though I had always had suspicions as well.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Pigs Head

CHAPTER 4 – THE PIGS HEAD

During the week I caught up with Hela. We snuck into Asgard to see our brothers Sleipnir, Fenrir and Jörmungandr. Ihadintroducedthemtopokerandtruthordare a while ago, we played them often. We were doing this now when a dare came up from our brothers to change Director Fury of SHIELD's head into a pigs head. A dare we agreed to with great enthusiasm. And so we transported out way to SHIELD headquarters, our brothers watching us from Asgard, and right into a meeting that happened to be the avengers plus Father plus Coulson and Fury and Maria hill deputy director of SHIELD. And immediately changed director fury's head into a pigs head before bursting out laughing. We both knew we had to stick around for the fall out but at least for now it was funny.

Everyone in the room, bar Coulson who greeted us both warmly having met has before and Father who simply buried his face in his hands waiting for a gun to be pulled making him intervene.

"Who the hell are you two? And what have you done to Director Fury?" The person I know to be Agent hill from father's descriptions says. "Wait Coulson do you know them?" she asks realising he had greeted them the way you would an old friend.

"Yes actually I do but I believe you should refer to Loki for this one. Also stop using Hela's name so horribly." Coulson finished with a nod to Hela in return for her grateful smile.

Hill just turned an expecting eye to Father waiting for an explanation.

"These are my daughters Hela and Alyssa. Girls why did you change Fury's head into a pigs head." Loki asked.

"They played it good Father they messed with my pride until I had no choice!" I stated, at the look he gave me I went on." We are playing truth or dare and this was the dare so blame Sleipnir." I state matter of factly.

"Alyssa you and Jormungandr are supposed to be the responsible ones, if they dared you to jump of a cliff would you then." He said. It talk all my will power not to laugh at how much he sounded like my mum.

"Yes." I answered apparently too quickly. Because Hel burst out laughing as did Stark as did Coulson and my dad simply shook his head and turned away to talk to hill.

After a quick and quiet conversation with hill that everyone in the room heard Loki turned back to Hel and me.

"Would you two change him back please now?" Father said quite irritatingly.

"Fine, but you'll regret it! He looks better now than he did." I say. Which brings a reaction from everyone. Loki rolls his eyes, Hela nods her agreement, Hill looks as though she was just shot, Stark is laughing his arse off, The red head I assume is The Black Widow looked unaffected except when she hit the man next to her who had a bow with him making him Hawkeye, Coulson looks like he is trying very hard not to laugh. The Hulk and Captain America both glare at me but say nothing. No reaction was as good as Director Fury's once I change him back.

"Who the hell are you two, and what the hell did you just do to me!" Fury yells which causes Hela to loose it at her name being used like that.

"I am Hela." She says way too politely for comfort." And what we did was all you deserved you are a pig." And there we go I thought.

"How dare you use someone's name so disgracefully, what gives you the right to judge my home as the worst thing ever and then use my name to indicate it whenever things go completely wrong! I swear humans are the most arrogant self-absorbed iddiots in the nine realms!" she says practically yelling at fury.

"Loki, care to explain?" Fury asks. This is when we realised that he remembered everything.

"Well you know they are my children you know what they did and you know why. What do you want me to explain?" He asks and I realise how much we must seem like family even though I've only known him 5 years.

"Now girls if you want to avoid a lawsuit or getting arrested again I suggest you do not ever play truth or dear with your brothers again." He says giving us our cue to leave which we eagerly take.

Once back in Asgard we say goodbye as I plan to stop by the tower on my way home to run a computer idea past Stark if he will let me. I think he will he seemed impressed with my performance in the meeting room and glad for a distraction.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Snowball Fight

CHAPTER 5 – THE SNOWBALL FIGHT

As soon as I get there JARVIS tells me I can't go in because I'm not authorized. To which I hack in and tell him otherwise. He then directs me to the lab before rebooting and getting rid of what I added in as I programed him to so there was no permanent damage.

"Hi, your Tony Stark right?" I say as I walk into his lab.

"Oh god how did you get in, no photographs or autographs or…" that's when he saw who he was and remembered. Then quickly felt his head to make sure its human causing me to hold back the giggles." Oh it's you, does your father know you are in here?" he asks.

"Why would he know? I just wanted to ask you something about an idea I had to create a program that can literally re calibrate any locking mechanism and change it to a new code allowing me access within a matter of seconds. I have a brief over view of my plans but I was wondering if you would be able to take a look." I said. He looked shell-shocked before snapping out of it. I wonder what he was expecting, maybe not being able to use technology like my father and the stupid oaf Thor.

"Umm sure I guess, let me take a look. It may take a while if you want you can head up to the common floor and see who's there." He suggests, I get the feeling he likes working alone which I completely understand, so I give a small nod and return to the elevator.

"JARVIS which floor is the common floor?" I ask. It should feel weird talking to an empty room but I always talk to myself. I know it's weird but it helps me work.

"Ma'am respectfully, you hacked in to me to grant yourself access before reversing it and sneaking into my bosses lab and now you want my help?" I think Stark added in some sarcasm programs.

"Umm sorry?" I say more as a question but he seems to take it because the next second a button on the elevator was highlighted. I was taken up to the common floor.

"Thanks JARVIS, I really am sorry!" I say to him as sincerely as possible. Which is very sincerely since a genuinely feel bad for violating his programming without permission. I am actually the goody too shoos kind of person though I hide it very well but I have never and will never hurt anyone. Or so I thought.

"HELLOOO?" I say as I walk out as in don't immediately see anyone but just as I finish speaking an arrow comes flying at me which I catch before it hits me with ease. I then throw it to the ground in case it is some special arrow. Then a man jumps down in front of me bow at the ready and aimed at me. The next thing he knows I have used magic and now have a bow facing him that I am not touching because I am pointing a gun at the redhead that was trying and failing to sneak up behind me.

"JARVIS would you please tell these people what Mr Stark said about my being here so they don't attempt to kill me and get killed themselves." I say. I know that I would let them kill me before I hurt these people because they helped my Father and they are good people. Really I am terrified because although I am not afraid of dying they may not kill me and I don't like pain. But I hide my fear and make it looks as though I have no qualms with killing them.

"Agents it is true she has permission from tony to be on this floor. She was to find out who was up here and stay here until he has finished checking some work." JARVIS explains. The two Agents reluctantly put down their weapons as do I.

Barton is the first to speak.

"Aren't you the girl that was in the meeting today? You're Loki's Daughter Alyssa." He says realisation dawning on his face.

"Yes sorry about that." I say to which I receive two looks of disbelief. I ignore it and change the subject.

"So you know my name. What are yours?" I ask.

"Daniel Huppatz." Clint says.

"Natalie Rushman. "Natasha says. I read their minds and know they are lying.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have been more specific, I meant your REAL names." I say. They both send a death glare at me.

"Clint Barton." Clint says obviously paining him to say. Natasha however smiles. A genuine smile that I doubt even Clint sees much of.

"Natasha. "She says. While I know she left out her last name I let it go realising that a first name was severely pushing it and simply smiled back sweetly and genuinely.

"And I'm Steve." Captain America says as he rounds the corner to where we are standing.

"Nice to meet you all." I say. There is an awkward pause which I break." What do you do for fun around here?" I ask. They exchange a look I can't identify and quickly press a button on the wall.

"What did I miss and what did that do?" I ask completely confused though I only allow them to see part of that. I am very good at controlling my emotions.

"Well Miss Alyssa we declare a snowball fight!" Barton says. I am now even more confused and don't bother hiding it this time.

"It isn't snowing."I say" are you guys alright?" I ask, half sarcastic half genuinely worried.

"Just wait for it." Natasha says. I for some reason look up just as a bunch of snow falls to the ground. Everyone at some point while I was trying to stand up again had coats on but being half Jotunn I wasn't cold.

"Oh there it is." I say as I ditch a snowball at Steve and the fight begins. At some point we split into teams. Me and Barton against Natasha and Steve. We fight until we hear the elevator start coming up making us all freeze, make snowballs and take our positions near the elevator. The other three getting ready to throw snowballs and me getting ready to very quickly put an invisible force field up around any tech he may be holding so it isn't damaged. The doors opened. And then it was over. Stark was on the floor covered in snow the Tech was shielded and hovering in the air before Steve grabbed it and we all high fived each other before Dr Banner helped tony up having been in the elevator with him but had moved to the side just in time.

"What the fuck just happened?" he says once he regains his senses. Then Natasha's phone beeps saying she has to go to shield with Clint. The both leave and Steve and I explain what happened.

" well I'm glad that along with hacking JARVIS and breaking in to my tower getting me to help with your project and snowballing me to the ground but saving the tech you also managed to destroy my lounge room in under band hour." He say to which I simply nod slightly proud of the havoc I have caused."You did well, kid." He says to me.

"I am not a kid." I say then realise how childish that was. "Well I suppose being13 does constitute a child but anyway." I say. Tony just rolls his eyes. I use magic to clean and fix the lounge room. Bruce looks completely shocked.

"I thought asgardians had a weird aging process spread out over thousands of years. How can you be only 13 and look 13 human standards." He asks.

"I doubt your mortal mind could possibly comprehend how an asgardians aging process works so I will not waste my time explaining it." I say. It's really my pride talking as I have no idea either but what I do know I don't mention to him. I have never told my father either and I don't plan to.

"Is that your way of saying you have no idea?" he asked.

"Of course it is." I say as if it should have been obvious which it was.

"Anyway wow when did it get dark?" I say. Then the most in explicable thing happened.

" right well you're staying here tonight I don't care whether you can teleport or would walk the entire way or whether or not you sneak out but I will not allow you to go on your own at this time of night." Stark said receiving a shocked look from everyone in the room. I decided then that I would stay overnight. Even if it was stupid as I could be home in less than a second but even so I liked it there and I would get to see Father.

"I promise not to sneak out." I say. I can tell he knows that I mean it and it is clear to the rest of them that I don't break promises jut buy the look on my face. I notice Steve looking at me funny and begin to panic hoping he won't recognise me. He looks confused and seems to give up trying to work out the familiarity of my face.

"Right dinner then. Any allergies kid?" he asks me. As much as I despise being called kid I don't say anything and just shake my head. "Well then Pizza it is." He says. I start smiling. I haven't had pizza for two years so I am happy to be having it here.

The pizza arrives an hour later since no one mentioned who it was for and we had a movie marathon while we ate. Though Stark refused to put on anything rated over M because I was too young. The night went on and Tony showed me to my room. Since Father hadn't shown up yet I asked JARVIS to wake me up when he got back. I woke up the next morning at 6:00am as usual and wonder why JARVIS didn't wake me.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Rescue Mission

CHAPTER 6 – A RESCUE MISSION

"JARVIS is my Father back?" I ask. It seems unlikely that JARVIS would forget to wake me up I can't think why father wouldn't have come back yet.

"No Miss Alyssa. Your father has not returned since he left for work yesterday morning." JARVIS said.

"Thank you Mr JARVIS." I say. It feels weird him being so polite and me not so Mr JARVIS it is.

I head out to the common floor and head to the kitchen. I doubt anyone will be up yet so I grab a glass of water hoping they won't mind and walk out to the balcony. I spend about 10 minutes looking at the view and sipping at my water before Steve comes out to the balcony obviously having just been to the gym.

"You are up early. No one but me and Natasha are up before 7:00am normally." He says as he walks out.

"Early riser." I respond as I turn around to face him. "Did Natasha or Barton come back last night?" I ask as I still have no idea where father is. He won't speak telepathically and I can't find his location to teleport." I can't find father and it does a lot to stop me from sensing him." I explain.

"No they didn't." he said just then his phone beeped as did my phone I use around father so that no one gets my normal number. It is a blocked number calling." Excuse me" he says as he goes into the other rom to take the call. I nod before accepting the call on my phone as well.

"Hello." I say.

"Alyssa it is SHIELD. We regret to inform you that your father and two other agents lost contact with us last night at 11:23pm. We would like you to come in along with the avengers. We hope your powers will help to locate them." A voice says barely pausing to take a breath.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." I say and walk in to find Steve assuming he got the same call. When I find him I know he did as he looks at me with a solemn face to which I nod letting him know that I know.

"20 minutes later we were in a meeting room in shield HQ. I had planned on driving but I didn't take into account getting tony out of bed so early. I ended up having to take two trips to teleport everyone there. I was only able to take two people with me at a time.

: good morning everyone" Fury says as he walks in. it's clear he doesn't want me there which I can understand. I pretend it doesn't affect me even though I feel a little bad for what I did.

"I agree with the morning part. As in early morning and not good." Stark says. Clearly not a morning person.

"Director Fury what is going on." I ask. A little annoyed that shield thinks they can use me as their GPS tracker just because I met them. I didn't work for them. The only reason I was here now was to help my father.

"Your Father along with Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff went missing last night. "He says. So that was Natasha's last name. Awesome. I could have read her mind to know but unless it is necessary I only use that power to know if someone is lying.

"Well I tried to locate my father this morning and I couldn't find him." I say. There is something else I can try but it may involve me getting arrested on Asgard. Not like I can't get out again so it doesn't matter. I'd rather the three of them safe and father angry then all of them in danger." I say and look to fury who just nods and says go. I leave and head to heimdall.

"Heimdall, May I speak with you." I ask politely. He nods obviously knowing who I am." Can you see my father? I fear he may be in danger." I ask.

"I cannot I am afraid. But you can, you will find him from earth. Now go before the guards come they will surely be aware of your presence by now." He says. I was shocked I wasn't expecting so much help but I quickly recover.

"Thank you." I say and disappear just as I hear horses coming towards us from a distance.

I appear back in the meeting room everyone still there and by their faces they thought it would take longer. In truth so did I.

"I don't know where they are. But apparently from here I can find them. I need my program finished though Tony!"I say a little desperate but forcing myself to remain calm.

"What do you need that for." he asks as he cannot work out how a sophisticated hacking system

Would help us locate them. And then it clicks. "Ohhhhhh ok I'm on it it'll be up in about ½ an hour. It would probably go quicker with your help Bruce." Tony says.

"Ok let's go." Dr Banner responds.

"Right Cap you work on how we get them back once we find them. "Stark said as he left the room.

"What do I do?" I ask fury him being the only one left in the room but Maria.

"Do you have any armour? And maybe a disguise?" fury asks." Oh and once you're changed meet hill in the gym we can see how your hand to hand combat is. I assume you want to go with them ad there is no way we can stop you so we might as well help."

"I do, I can change into my other form. It's still human by the way. Oh and where is the gym?" I ask." And thank you Director. And I'm sorry about what happened earlier." I say.

I get directions to the gym and a room I can change in. I change into a 22 year old girl so people don't feel so uneasy around me. I still have red hair but I have green eyes and just generally look older. I also quickly designed and magically created my armour. It was a deep purple and had a coat type thing made out of the same material as the pants that buckled up the front with 3 bands and had a long back to just below my knees. I then made my way to the gym.

When I got there I saw Hill waiting for me. She didn't recognise me at first but based on what I was wearing she worked it out.

"Nice disguise. You should wear it more often." She says.

"Well I want to blend in. how does a 13 year old girl blend into a strike team?" I say as if it were obvious." Besides the outfit works better on a 22 year old." explain. She gives a little laugh.

"Well I can't argue with that. "Hill responds. We spare for about 10 minutes her giving me pointers every now and then before we take a break.

"Where did you learn to fight? You are pretty good for a girl your age." She says because even though I look 22 I am still sort of 13." I mean you definitely need improvement but you have obviously been taught the basics."

"Oh um just being Loki's daughter you pick up some things I guess." She looks unconvinced but accepts the answer as it doesn't look like I am going to say anything more on the subject. We then leave the gym and make our way back to the meeting room to meet the others.

When we arrive we walk in but there is no one there so we sit down and she takes the opportunity to ask me some questions.

"So where are you from Alyssa?" she asks me. I have decided that hill is someone I will not lie to but I know I have to try to avoid the question. So I dodge and deflect.

"Originally Asgard obviously." I say hoping she takes it.

"And after that?" She asks. I realise I have been made. So I decide to tell her. Later.

"I won't talk here, later, and you can't tell anyone even Fury." I say and she promises. We decide to talk after the mission. Then the others arrive.

"Ohh are we interrupting girl talk? Wait who are you?" Stark says not recognising me. Maria discreetly snickers.

"Is my program complete Stark?" I say hoping he will catch on. He does. And looks at me with utter dis belief. I turn to Bruce.

"Yes it's complete and up on a computer ready to do whatever you want to do. What did you do to yourself? I mean don't get me wrong you look lovely I mean not that I'm looking not saying you not attractive I'm just ah should I stop talking now?" Bruce rambles.

"yes." Maria, Stark and I respond at the same time.

"Right sorry." He says sheepishly.

"Any way…"Stark says."Capsicle what's your plan."

"Shouldn't Alyssa go find them while we work on this?" Steve asks. I look to Maria for guidance. She nods so I leave.

I went to a computer lab and got my program working and hacked quickly into satellites around the world and scanned space. I used my powers to look for them where the satellite photos were. And then I found them.

I ran back to the meeting room, my mind racing too fast to think about teleporting. I burst into the room at full speed.

"I found them." I said. We all immediately move to the helicopter and I get briefed on our plan on the way.

"Right Alyssa can you sense your way around the building or where the people are so we avoid getting shot?" Steve asks. Its sweet they think of me for protection.

"I can sense if they are right or left or round the corner or in the next corridor or even heading our way and I can sense whether our people are left or right but I can't navigate my way through the ship and know where to go. We will have to try our luck for that one." I respond. It was decided that since even Tony Stark doesn't own a rocket I will teleport us to the ship. We didn't know what was on the ship yet but we were about to find out.

"Right which way Alyssa?" Steve asks once we land after two teleporting trips.

"Umm this way." I say as I lead them down a corridor to the Left. "Stop everyone shh." I say having sensed some aliens around the corner. But it was too late they had heard us. "Ahh shit. They're coming they heard us. Apparently they have good hearing." I say hoping someone has a plan.

"Which way?" Steve asks trying to avoid engaging the armed alien guards.

"They are down that way." I say pointing to the corridor the aliens are down but also our friends." We are surrounded and out of time." Just as I say that the aliens come around the corner. "Oh my god. They are Chitauri!" I say mainly to myself as we all start fighting and sprinting down the corridor. I am at the front since I was directing them so I am fighting most of them. I have magic on my side and I'm doing fairly well and we haven't even needed the hulk yet.

"Aly we got the Chitauri you go get our people." Steve says. When he calls me Aly I realise me fighting must have made him remember. I was surprised he didn't sooner but I do look a lot different.

"OK meet me down in the fifth door on the right." I say as I head down their fighting a few Chitauri on the way. I finally reach the door by which time the others have run and caught up. We walk in and see Loki, Natasha and Clint all chained up to a pole and I can't help but notice Natasha grabs hold of fathers hand.

"Alyssa the chains are magic we can't get out." Loki said as it was obvious I was confused why they are still tied up rather than stuck in the room but free.

"Well when magic fails there is always brute force." I say and look to Bruce who shakes his head.

"Oh no. the hulk doesn't like Loki being alive. He would rip him not the bonds." Bruce said sending an apologetic look towards Loki.

"Alright Steve what about your shield." I said so he throw his shield at the chains. It didn't work.

"It isn't working since when does that not work?" he asks mainly himself.

"Alyssa freeze and smash." Father says.

"I don't think I can just do it Father." I say back. We are talking about my Jotunn form that only comes out in extremely low temperatures or when I am really really angry.

"You can do it you just need to get angry." He says.

"Someone make me angry then. Trust me it's hard to do." I say.

"Bucky." Steve says. "Aly do you hear me Bucky!"

I know it's working now. I am changing and I know it. The next thing I know I am in my Jotunn form. I grab hold of the chains they freeze immediately so I pull hard at them and they shatter.

"Are you ok?" Steve asks me.

"Al can you hear me it's alright we are freed calm down." Father says.

"Guys it might not be that simple I know it's not for me." Bruce says. "Alyssa you were angry to help people remember?" I nod my head. "They don't need help anymore. You are a good person. You don't need to feel that way anymore." He says. A second later I am normal again.

"thanks." I say to Bruce and we all make our way out. Steve helping Clint to walk and giving me the shield to hold in front of the group because the Chitauri have caught up and are about to fire. Father transports everyone but me and Bruce back to earth while I take the weapons fire before transporting the three of us back to the meeting room where the others are waiting.

"Thanks for lending it to me." I say while handing Steve's shield back to him. Stark watches the exchange with a raised eyebrow. While handing Natasha who he was carrying because she was stabbed in the stomach over to the medical staff.

"Aww spangles why can't I ever even touch your shield let alone use it." Stark says and everyone in the room turns to the three of us.

"Stark it is the worlds no the universes strongest metal and you would still break it. Whereas Aly has not even scratched the paint." He says.

I poke my tongue out at stark which he returns.

"Suck up." He says to me because when father looks at me I just smile sweetly.

"Shut up stark." Maria says. "So 'Aly' she says while looking at Steve before turning to me. "Can you help heal Natasha?"

"I can. Better than father anyway." I say as Loki isn't great with healing spells. "But I would have to be around her a lot and I can't be unless she came home with me." Everyone looks at me weirdly but Loki. "You see I only met Loki five years ago. He gave me up when I was a baby to save my life and I was adopted here on earth. I still live with my family because well they are still my family. And I still go to high school. I have to return home. And she would have to come with me. Loki has a cover I can incorporate her. The problem is in what she might say because my family has seen the movie the avengers. It is the governments cover up movie so they would have plausible deniability if something happens they can say it was for a new movie. Surely you remember filming It." they all nod.

"Ok so Romanoff will go home with you, Clint can just go home. Loki is fine and Fury is missing." Maria says

"WHAT!" everyone yelled at once.

"No one has seen him since you all left 4 hours ago." Maria explains.

"I'll go get him then. Oh and in future check the cafeteria he does occasionally eat you know." I say as I head to the cafeteria where I find Fury eating lunch.


	7. Chapter 7 - Conversations with Fury

CHAPTER 7 – CONVERSATIONS WITH DIRECTOR FURY

I wonder why it took him 4 hours to eat maybe half the food on his plate.

"Fury." I say with a nod as I walk in.

"Alyssa is everyone back safe?" Fury asks me.

"Yes. Barton has a broken leg though and Natasha was stabbed in the stomach. I'm going to heal her so she will come with me for a couple of months. She will be healed long before than but it is to help any muscle damage and to make sure she is alright." I explain before moving on to why I'm here. "No one has seen you in a while. Where have you been?" I ask.

" here." He responds

"It took you four hours to eat half a plate of food. Come one."

"Do you want a job? I don't usually hire children obviously but I'm not sure you count as a child." He says.

"Are you asking me to become an Agent of SHIELD?" I ask. Just to clarify.

"Yes. And skip the academy. Agent Romanoff be your S.O."

"I would love to. But I have school. And you knew that because you were listening in to our conversation."

" I have a feeling you would still be our best agent. Just don't tell barton and romanoff I said that." He asks

"I won't. Thankyou." I say "sir." I quickly add in. he smiles knowing I will never remember to call him sir. " right lets go to the others." I say and we head back to the meeting room.

"I'm just saying that you call her Aly you let her use your shield and you knew exactly what would piss her off enough. You act like your old friends so tell me. How do you know her." Stark says as we walk in.

"How long have they been arguing like that." I ask Maria.

"Since you left. Ahh sir good to see you at last." She says with a touch of sarcasm.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" I yell to stop the arguing.

"Sorry Aly." "sorry Alyssa" stark and steve say at the same time.

"So Aly where do you know spangles from?" Stark asks.

CHAPTER 8 – CONFESSION TIME

"Ok confession time then." I say and everyone looks confused. " I'm not 13 years old. I'm 1,300 years old. And every time I die no matter how I simplyturn back into a baby and grow up again. I don't remember anything before 1839 so I consider that my first life. Two life times ago I was found and adopted by Schmit when I was about a day old. When I am reborn I don't remember any of it until I am about 14-17 years old. When father came and found me this time I was 9 so I didn't remember yet. Anyway when schmit was raising me I met captain America once." I say

"Twice." Steve says.

"No once." I say. He seemed about to object again but letit go. "Anyway so that is how I know Steve and that is the true story of my life that I thought I would not ever mention. But one more thing father. In private." I say and we leave a shocked audience and go to the empty computer lab. "Father 2 things. One you screwed up 13 years old and 1300 years old. You forgot when I was born. And two. I know you know that I Have a twin sister. Who is she now? Wouldn't you have found her when you found me?" I ask.

"I found her three years later. Just after New York. Her parents were killed then. I can't tell her that her father is the reason she is alone." He says.

"She doesn't need to be alone." I say.

" Her name is Amy Barred but don't get her unless I tell you too." He says and I suddenly feel like I am going to pass out.

"I know her we used to go to school together. She was my friend." I say now annoued with him. I go back to the meeting room him hot kn my heels.

"You killed your daughters parents. You had a very similar life to me but I didn't kill my daughters parents did i. No but you did." I say so angry that I turn into my frost giant form. As I walk into the meeting room.

"Dear God what is that?" Fury says as we enter.

"Alyssa what happened?" bruce asked.

"That is alyssa? Of course she is half frost Giant." Maria says.

Steve gave everyone a look and they all left but Bruce. Steve thought Bruce would be able to help her with anger monsters. So they all left to ask Loki what the hell happened.

"He Killed my twin sisters adoptive parents in New York and is now leaving her in the foster home. HE COULD BE HELPING HER AT LEAST!" I yell.

"Aly what your feeling is not anger. It's regret. You regret not staying with her and not being able to help her now. But you were her friend. We heard that bit. And it makes sense for a friend to help another friend in need so calm down and go to her. Quick. Tasha wont be ready for another 2 hours so go!" he says. I calm down and change back.

"Thank you Dr Banner."

"Please call me Bruce, Alyssa."

"Aly." I say and then leave.


	8. Chapter 8 - Confession Time

CHAPTER 8 – CONFESSION TIME

"Ok confession time then." I say and everyone looks confused. "I'm not 13 years old. I'm 1,300 years old. And every time I die no matter how I simply turn back into a baby and grow up again. I don't remember anything before 1839 so I consider that my first life. Two life times ago I was found and adopted by Schmidt when I was about a day old. When I am reborn I don't remember any of it until I am about 14-17 years old. When father came and found me this time I was 9 so I didn't remember yet. Anyway when Schmidt was raising me I met captain America once." I say

"Twice." Steve says.

"No once." I say. He seemed about to object again but let it go. "Anyway so that is how I know Steve and that is the true story of my life that I thought I would not ever mention. But one more thing father. In private." I say and we leave a shocked audience and go to the empty computer lab. "Father 2 things. One you screwed up 13 years old and 1300 years old. You forgot when I was born. And two. I know you know that I have a twin sister. Who is she now? Wouldn't you have found her when you found me?" I ask.

"I found her three years later. Just after New York. Her parents were killed then. I can't tell her that her father is the reason she is alone." He says.

"She doesn't need to be alone." I say.

"Her name is Amy Barred but don't get her unless I tell you too." He says and I suddenly feel like I am going to pass out.

"I know her we used to go to school together. She was my friend." I say now annoyed with him. I go back to the meeting room him hot on my heels.

"You killed your daughter's parents. You had a very similar life to me but I didn't kill my daughters parents did in. No but you did." I say so angry that I turn into my frost giant form. As I walk into the meeting room.

"Dear God what is that?" Fury says as we enter.

"Alyssa what happened?" Bruce asked.

"That is Alyssa? Of course she is half frost Giant." Maria says.

Steve gave everyone a look and they all left but Bruce. Steve thought Bruce would be able to help her with anger monsters. So they all left to ask Loki what the hell happened.

"He killed my twin sister's adoptive parents in New York and is now leaving her in the foster home. HE COULD BE HELPING HER AT LEAST!" I yell.

"Aly what your feeling is not anger. It's regret. You regret not staying with her and not being able to help her now. But you were her friend. We heard that bit. And it makes sense for a friend to help another friend in need so calm down and go to her. Quick. Tasha won't be ready for another 2 hours so go!" he says. I calm down and change back.

"Thank you Dr Banner."

"Please call me Bruce, Alyssa."

"Aly." I say and then leave.


	9. Chapter 9 - Amy Barred Sort Of

CHAPTER 9 – AMY BARRED UHH SORT OF…

I land around the corner from a foster home in Chicago. I wonder how she ended up here. When I see her I go for the direct approach to remind her it's me. I did grow up with her a few times before we were separated. I call her by the first name either of us remembers from 1839. That way she knows it was me.

"Victoria Buxton." I say and wait for Amy to look at me.

"Rowena is that…" then she sees me "Phoebe how did you…" I interrupt her.

"It is me vic. It's Rowena. Your sister I found you again just like I said I would. I will always find you!" I say really fast so she can't interrupt.

"Oh my god. Ro, you're Phoebe but you're Ro."

"Actually I go by my middle name Alyssa now. But yes I can't believe we didn't recognise each other!" I explain. "How did you end up in foster care?" I ask even though I already know. I just need to know whether or not she was there.

"My parents died in the Battle of New York. They were on holiday. The government made sure I wouldn't tell. Now imp in Chicago with a new name though I am still Amy. That is how I introduce myself no matter what they say. Anyway technically now I am Emily Blunt." She says.

"Amy I need to tell you something. So I kind of half work for the government and there is something you deserve to know!" I say planning to tell her about Loki.

"Unless they executed that son of a bitch Loki whatever that killed my parents then I don't care. It was one of the good ones he took from me." She says.

"Amy you know as well as I do that eventually they would die anyway." I say being blunt.

"It wasn't their time. He took a good life from me. And you know as well as I do I may not have another good one for a thousand years." She says. "Now what were you going to say?"

"Ohh the government will let you stay in my room at stark tower do get you out of this place on one condition. You can't kill Loki if you see him. He was brainwashed when New York happened it wasn't his fault he had no control." I say. And lie a little but I couldn't tell her about father and I was pretty sure stark wouldn't mind me using him to get myself out of trouble.

"You're defending him! I can't believe you!" she says.

"Vic I have met him. He is a good man and is doing his part to help repair New York and is solely paying for the foster homes the orphans from New York are in including this one! He is trying to make amends." I say.

"Ro I understand, but he killed my parents. So I don't care. But I promise not to kill him." She says. I nod

"I will be back when I have more details probably in a month or two. Sorry for the wait!" I say "be safe Vic."

"See you soon. Ish Ro" she said. I left back to HQ to get Natasha.


	10. Chapter 10 - Nastasia Rushman

CHAPTER 10 – NASTASIA RUSHMORE

"She what now?" I hear Natasha say.

"She is 1,300 years old has a twin sister whose parents Loki killed in New York and you are going home with her to her human house where people may recognise you if you don't do what she says so that she can use magic to heal." Clint says in rapid fire.

"Just a normal day at the office then." She says.

"Oh and she met Steve 2 lifetimes ago when she was red skulls daughter." Clint adds as I walk in.

"Hey Natasha." I say casually.

"Hi." She says while processing what Clint said before smiling and whispering something to Clint. He smiles at her and leaves with a nod to me.

"Oh he left out the part where Fury hired me and you're to be my S.O." I add in.

"Okay whatever." She says.

"Alright now you are going to need a new name and not Natalie Rushman because everyone knows that." I say

"Um what about Rushmore instead of Rushman then?" she says.

"Little obvious but I'll remember ok. Nastasia Rushmore?" I ask she nods. "Brilliant now you need a new look spa pick hair colour length and eye colour." I say. She understands what I mean.

"Umm Strawberry blonde, just below the shoulder and blue eyes." She says after a minute. And then I use magic to make it so. Then I get her ready to leave.

"Oh and remember you're an engineer who works for the government alongside my father and you're hiding from someone who broke out of jail. And my names Phoebe. They are not expecting me and haven't seen me since the day after the adoption talk. So they maybe touchy around you for a while." I remind her.

"I have had worse." She says. We all say goodbye. I tell stark what I told Amy he doesn't mind her staying by the end of the conversation because Bruce told him to get over himself. It was quite hilarious to watch. Or at least Father thought so. Then we left.

We arrived at 7 O'clock on Sunday morning. It had taken 3 hours to actually get there after leaving HQ. We had to get Natasha's stuff from a few different places.

"Are you ready to see where I'm from this time?" I say when we reach the front door.

"Always." She responds so I unlock the door and bring her in. we enter the kitchen.

"Do you want a coffee?" I ask as I begin to make my dad and Lizzie my dad's girlfriend their morning coffee.

"No thankyou Phoebe." We hear movement from one end of the house so I gather my dad heard us talking. He starts heading down the corridor.

"Little Filet, is that you?" he asks obviously having just woken up.

"Yeah I'm back. I'm making you and lizzie a coffee."

"Thanks sweetie. Who's your friend?" dad asks having just noticed Natasha in the room.

"Anastasia, she works with my father bio version. You remember I told you my father works for the government?" he nods. "Well Anastasia works with him. She has some people after her because she put their leader behind bars. She needs some where to crash for a couple of months. Diya mind if she stays here?" I say hoping he will agree.

"Umm that's really short notice phoebe. I guess that's okay. Yeah sure. Welcome." He says the last part to Natasha.

"Thankyou Mr Dyte." Natasha says being polite.

"Please call me Jake." Dad says while grabbing the two now finished coffee and taking them to his room.

"I got to get Sophia. BRB." I say then leave to my sister's room.

"Bunny are you awake?" I ask quietly.

"Nite." She says. I wondered why she didn't say no in English but she often didn't so I moved on.

"My friend is going to stay with us for a while ok. She is in the kitchen if you want to say hi." I tell her. She says something uncomprehend able but I do pick up the word name.

"Her name is Anastasia." I say having worked out what she said. She nods and the she rolled over again so I left. I had wanted to protect her from the truth. But you cannot lie to the person who taught you how to.

A week after Natasha first got here we have made a list of TV shows and movies she needs to see. We had just showed her Labyrinth and were now starting The Avengers. Boy I could not wait to see her see this.

"That would not have happened. If Loki had control of Selvig's mind then he wouldn't have created a failsafe." She complains. I laugh at real life the sceptre was made to close it that why Natasha had been able to not because of a failsafe.

"Nasty let it go." I say. She crosses her arms but nevertheless stops yelling at the screen.

"You find more wrong with this movie then anyone I know." Sophia says. She then looks at Natasha strongly. "Phoebes can I talk to you for a sec?" she asks me. I nod and we walk into the hallway. I know full well that Natasha can still hear us but I don't tell Sophia that.

"What's up Sop?" I ask feigning ignorance.

"I know her from somewhere. Kitty who is your dad?"

"My dad is the same as yours! My Father however is not." I say dodging the question and making it clear that a dad and a father are very different.

"Who Is He?" she asks fairly bluntly.

"He was a victim in New York that didn't die but he may never be the same again. Because of this his identity is top secret." Well I didn't lie.

"I don't know about this Phoebe it all seems kind of shady." She says.

"Sophia even though you don't, I do know everything. It's fine. If it help the 2nd in command said that while it needed work my fighting skills were good for someone my age." She looks at me like I'm crazy. "We were sparing." I add in.

I telepathically contact my father as always that night to let him know how we are doing.

**_We are doing fine father relax._**

**_Aly the king and queen of Asgard want to meet you despite what Thor said on the matter._**

**_Then I will meet them. And not get arrested. I hope!_**

**_Goodnight Aly._**

**_Goodnight father._**

Then I went to bed. I fell asleep wondering what my grandparents want to meet me for.

A month later I come out of school and see Natasha waiting for me. She has her hair pinned back and is wearing a dress. That's right she wore a dress.

"Hey Nasty." I say as I walk up to her with my friend next to me. "Oh Nasty this is my friend. Her name is Jordy. Jordy this is Nasty." I say by way of introduction. "See you on Monday Jordy.

"Bye Phoebe!" she says as she walks away.

"We are safe." I say to let her know to talk freely. Usually she wouldn't risk it but she trusts me.

"Has your father told you your birth name?" she asks curious. As we begin the walk home.

"Yes, it's Ellia Rosette Lokisdaughter." I say "What is your birth name? Clint mentioned you changed your name when you joined SHIELD but he didn't mention what it used to be." I explain.

"Umm it's Natalia Romanova." She answers.

"Do you ever get sick of hiding who you are? Don't you ever wish you would just stop pretending? You are a poor tortured little girl and an assassin. But there is more than that. You need to embrace that part of you to find the other Natasha." I say.

We are silent for a moment. I'm not sure if I have gone too far or if she is considering it. Either way I wait for her to speak first.

"Maybe you're right." She says some time later. "It's a part of me good or bad. Thankyou Aly. Please call me Natalia. But just you." She says not sure if she can handle it.

"Of course Natalia, please call me Ellia." I say. I join in to remind her she is not alone.

"How much longer till I can go back?" She asks.

"What anxious to leave already." I joke. "Just 3 more weeks and then you're free." I say and we both laugh. Then we are home.


	11. Chapter 11 - Comatose

CHAPTER 11 - COMATOSE

Three weeks later on Friday night I tell Lizzie and my dad that I am staying at my father's place over the weekend so I can accompany Natasha back. They reluctantly agree. We teleport a few moments later and are then back in stark tower. Before we can even regain our senses she is trampled by a hug that I guess is from Clint but I can't tell because I am hugged as well. When they release I turn to see who hugged me. It was Tony.

"I felt left out." He says.

"Awwwww Tony." Pepper says and hugs him.

"Blah coodies." I say from seeing the exchange. Steve and Bruce chuckle. I loom around to see that in the room are all the avenger plus Phil, Maria, Fury and father. I hug Maria and father hello but only briefly.

"Hey Aly." Steve says as he comes up and hugs me tight.

"Hey Steve." I say hugging him back. We break off a second later only to find Tony and Phil watching us. Luckily JARVIS interrupted before they said anything.

"Miss Alyssa there is a girl outside who says she is tour sister and looks like she is badly injured though there is no blood." He informs me.

"Mr JARVIS did she give you a name?" I ask now curious.

"She was barely coherent when she showed up apart from the words Phoebe Alysa I'm her sister the only other thing she said was Prudence."

"My god it's Amy!" I yell I run over to the elevator and get in before immediately remembering I Can teleport and I get down there the next second.

"Victoria are you alright?" I yell when I see her on the ground.

She just moans. I go to pick her up but the minute I touch her everything goes black


	12. Chapter 12 - Comatose part 2

CHAPTER 12 – COMATOSE PART 2

I woke up and looked around. I was nearly blinded by the light but I quickly recovered. When I looked next to me I saw Amy on the other bed. I looked to the other side of me and saw my dad and my father though he changed his hair and eyes so as not to be recognised.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey little fiblet. How are you feeling?" dad says

"I'll get the nurse." Father says.

"Um groggy. How long was I out?" I ask.

"You were in a coma Phoebe, for 6 months." He explains.

"WHAT! Where is Sophia? And Ben? And Hela?" I ask in rapid fire.

"They are all in the cafeteria. They should be back soon." he says. "Hela seems like a nice girl. Though she reminds me in so many ways of ben." He says. We both laugh. "So you have a twin huh?"

"Yep, Amy Barred." I say.

"Didn't you go to school with her?" He asks because he recognises the name.

"Yeah I did. I didn't know it was her though." I tell him.

"Oh and Nasty and everyone else on some kind of team is here. They look familiar but I can't quite place It." he says. But before I can respond Hela Sophia and Ben walk in along with father and a nurse.

"Hey Kido what's up?" Sophia asks. Ben just face palms next to her.

"I think she means that happened?" Hela says.

"Why would you introduce them now we are all going to die!?" I say while looking at father. Everyone laughs.

"When can I go home?" I ask the nurse.

"Considering your home is in Australia not for a while." She responds.

"What about she leave the hospital but stay with us here?" tony says walking in. none of the team look like themselves.

"Thanks Tony." I say. We hear something from next to us and I see Amy starting to come around.

"Amy? Ames you there?" I ask.

"What's going on? Phoebe what's with all the people?" She asks.

"Ames this is the people I was talking to you about. Remember I spoke about that team of people." I say.

"Oh the ones you said were cooler then the avengers?" she asks.  
"No that was someone else. These were the people that said you could stay with them." I say. Tony flicks me.

"Oh hello." She says.

I looked down at myself for the first time. I was in a hospital bed in a hospital gown. But what really got my eye was my hair. It was my natural grey brown colour and where before it was short it was now very very long. I look over at Amy. Her hair is the same.

"Well I suppose so long as the two of you stay in New York you can leave. I'll go get your discharge papers." The nurse says.

"I'll go deal with that. Brb" Tony says.

"Would you two like a minute?" Dad says referring to me and Amy. I nod and everyone leaves.

"Ok what happened." I asked her.

"I don't know one minute I'm doing geography homework and the next I'm in a lot of pain and can barely keep my eyes open I didn't know what to do I was just thinking I needed your help and then I was outside Stark tower so I was going to get you but I lost it and then I saw prudence and then I was here." She says finishing the story.

"Yeah here being 6 months later we were in comas." I said

"Well it's a bloody good thing we didn't die. I'm just saying." She says.

After we get discharged Sophia and dad say goodbye. Ben kicks me and runs off but because I just woke up no one will let me tackle him. We get back to stark tower I change into my usual twenty two year old form on the way. No one felt comfortable working with a child. When we got back Maria and Fury were waiting for us. Everyone looked like themselves again. We walked out of the elevator and Maria gave me a quick hug.

"Well I'm tired though I've been asleep for six months. Night Maria, Night Amy, Night Bird brain" I begin to say.

"Hey!" Clint objects. I continue anyway.

"Night Hela, Night Tony say Night to Pep for me, Night Bruce, Night Steve, Night Fury, Night Natalia." I say "Too many bloody people." I say.

The minute I said Natalia everyone froze. But Natasha smiled.

"Goodnight Ellia." She says and we both leave the room. From the distance I hear Clint say what the hell just happened here and Hela yell at him. I then went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13 - James & Mylon

CHAPTER 13 – JAMES & MYLON

A week later and the hospital said I still I cannot leave New York for at least another week but I call my dad every day and speak to everyone. I get up as usual at 6:00am and head to the kitchen. I begin to make waffles because they are Tony's favourite food and I feel like I owe him for what he has done for me and Amy. I leave them in the microwave knowing he womb be up for HOURS still and I head out to the balcony. As usual Steve joins me 10 minutes later and we sit at the edge watching New York wake up, we sit in silence for a while until he breaks it.

"I was really worried about you, you know. I thought I had lost you." He admits.

"Do you remember 70 years ago when you said the same thing. And I told you, you were stuck with me. Well 70 years later and you still are." I say. "Even if I do die. I will always come back." I say to reassure him. He looks at me right in the eyes. Then he leans over and kisses me. And I kiss him back. We broke apart a minute later.

"I really like you Aly." He says

"I know Steve. I really like you to." I say. We send ages looking at the view his arm around me. "Do you want to go for a run?" I ask as I feel like running. I know I can't keep up with him but I can sprint and he can jog. Meet somewhere.

"I would love to." He says and we leave. We get back a while later and go to get showers. While I'm in my room I hear a noise from out my window. I see a dragon flying towards my window and I change into my armour. It crashes through the window and I can't help but scream. It grabs hold of my leg in its mouth and flies off me dangling underneath.

What seems like hours later the dragon flies lower over a forest? Once the trees block it from getting any further down it drops me and I fall. Around me there are pine trees. There is something familiar about the forest. I start moving just generally in an east direction. I soon see the edge of the forest and when I look around I realise that I grew up just down the street. I know this forest like the back of my hand. I am about to head back to my friend's house to use their phone when I hear a baby crying. Coming from an old knocked down house just to the side of the pine forest. I run over there and see a baby bundled up on its own. The dragon lands on the house.

"What did you do to this baby?" I yell at it.

"ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR (I helped it)" the dragon said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HELPED IT?" I yelled.

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR (You are the god of protection whether you know it or not. It is your job to save the innocent and punish the guilty and help the guilty. This child is innocent and abandoned. It needs you)." He roars at me.

"You really just wanted to help it." I say.

"ROOOAAARRRR (helping people is what you do.)" the dragon tells me.

"What is your name?" I ask the dragon while I pick up the baby boy.

"RRROOOAAARRR (Mylon)" he says.

"Well Mylon it's nice to meet you. I'll take care of the child I promise. Now ply take me back to the tower. "It bows its head and I climb on top of it. It flies me back to the tower.

"I'll call him James." I say just before we land. When I get back into my room I say goodbye. And Mylon flies off. Now I just have to explain all this to the others.

"Hey guys." I say as I enter the kitchen holding baby James.

"Aly where have you been?" Steve asks. He hugs me then tony and Bruce pile on.

"Umm breathing is becoming an issue and you're squishing James." I say.

"Whose baby is that?" Natasha asks.

"No idea but it was abandoned the dragon named Mylon brought me to it so I could do my job and I named it James." I respond.

"Ok, wait what." Father says.

"Let's face it this is not the worst thing you've caught me do." I say.

"De Jab Vu huh Tony." Pepper says. He rolls his eyes at her "well then welcome James." Pepper says and she holds the baby's hands. "Right Tony and I are staying in the mansion for a couple of weeks. Feel free to trash the tower so long as it is fixed when we get back. Alyssa do you know how to care for a baby?" Pepper asks.

"Yeah Pep it's not the first time I have." I say. Everyone looks confused. "In 1,300 years do you think I have never had kids? Lots of different lives." I say and they all look dumbfounded.

"Okay um good see you." Pepper says then she and Tony leaves. Bruce goes down to the lab while Clint heads to the gym. Natasha is about to follow when she turns back around.

"We haven't even started your training yet so come on. I'll give you ten minutes to convince cap to watch that baby." She says then leaves.

"Hey Steve. Want to do me a favour?" I ask.

"No I stuck with kids!" he says.

"Steve please." I say and give him puppy dog eyes.

"No Aly." He says.

"Well whose going to watch him then because Natalia will kill me if I take him with me, I won't put him in an lab or let Clint anywhere near him!" I say. He seems to think for a moment.

"What about Loki?" he says.

"Do you see him anywhere?" I ask.

"Fine I'll watch him but if he cries you have to fix it and if I break him somehow it's your fault." He says.

"How exactly would one break a baby?" I ask.

"Oh I would find a way." He says. I laugh at him pass him the baby kiss him and then leave.


	14. Chapter 14 - Amelia Stark err sort of

CHAPTER 14 – AMELIA STARK ERR SORT OF.

2 months later tony and Pepper come back.

They walk into the kitchen at 3pm where I happen to be sitting with Amy who is holding James.

"Pepper you and I have a very different definition of the words a couple of weeks." I say when I see them. "We sent Clint to check on you."

"We know. Oh and guess what. Tony has a daughter named Amelia who is working for SHIELD and is 22 years old." Pepper says. Tony glares at her.

"WHAT!" Amy and I yell. We were loud and made James cry.

"I want to meet her!" I say smiling while Amy bounces James to calm him down.

"Well good because she is in her way up the elevator with Clint." Tony says.

"If she is with Clint they are in the vents trust me." I say.

"Now I have to get JARVIS in the vents here too." Tony complains "At least the um-brainwashing worked."

"Un-brainwashing? Is that a word?" I ask.

"Yes but as I was saying it would have been awkward if we came back and your boyfriend liked Amelia." Stark says.

"He is not my boyfriend! Wait what you said. Whatever I'm sure they will be happy together." I say. I read his mind so I knew he was lying. I kept a straight face.

"Ok I don't know what else to do. I believe you. You two are not dating but you are hiding something. In any case none of that happened so you can relax." He says and walks out.

Amy and I look to Pepper for an explanation.

"Amelia is real. There was no brainwashing. As for why well he's Tony Stark." She says and walks out. Amy and I shrug our shoulders. Then the elevator dings. We both rush over putting James in his lounge room cot on the way. Clint walks out first then a girl I don't recognise but looks a lot like Tony.

"Ahh hello. Amelia this is Amy and Aly they are twin sisters don't even try to tell them apart and are Loki's children. They live here. Amy, Aly this is Amelia Tony's daughter." Clint says to finish the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." I say to her.

"Oh you're Alyssa that was with Steve in the 40's when… Ahh never mind." She says after looking at Clint.

"Yup that's me." I respond knowing what she means.

"What are we missing?" Clint asks.

"Look Bird brain if you want my life story you're going to need a lot longer than your life. Or I could write a 267 chapter novel about it that you wouldn't even read so get over not knowing stuff." I say. Amelia and Amy laugh. "Where is Steve?" I ask because I haven't seen him yet.

"3 guesses." Clint says.

"Ahh right." I say getting in the elevator pressing the gym level button. Just before the doors close I say one last thing. "Oh and Amelia, be warned, I have decided I like you!" then the doors close. Though I can practically feel Clint shaking his head at the inside joke. Being that is what I said to him when he embarrassed Loki so much he spent a week in Asgard.

"Hey you." I says exit the elevator and see Steve break another punching bag. "You know if your aim is to break them it would be easier to just stab them." I say. I walk over to him and sit down next to him.

"Ha ha. Why are you sitting in the middle of the room." He asks looking at me like I'm crazy. I take that as a compliment.

"Ahh Steve I think we both know that the real question is, why aren't you?" I say as a tap a spot next to me. He comes over and sits down. "Now tell me three things, one why does it surprise people Tony has a daughter he didn't know about? Two why didn't you call me the minute you found out? And three, Why are they meeting now?" I say.

"Umm well one the only surprised one was Tony, even JARVIS told him he should've seen it coming. Two I don't know how to work the ring thing. And three her parents died Rhodes hired her Tony met her and Pepper locked them in the mansion pantry until Tony admitted how obvious it was and told her." He explains.

"I love pepper sometimes! Oh and that ring thing is called a phone. Give kit here I'll show you how to call me." I tell him.

We spend the next twenty minutes working with the phone that I end up throwing it at the found jumping on it and going shopping to buy him a simpler phone. I get back in the middle of the movie everyone is watching that I don't recognise. I throw the phone at his head.

"Instruction manual do it yourself I am not wasting another half an hour only to jump on that one two." I say. Everyone looks at us funny before returning to the conversation they were having.

"Anyway I just mean that it makes no sense, how could they be twins if one is fifteen and the other is twenty two?" Amelia says. I laugh.

"Amelia watch and learn." I say and change into my real form as opposed to the 22 year old one I always wear so I can go to work. "Oh and we are actually 1,300 years old." I say before changing back to 22.

"Ok…." Amelia says before turning back to the T.V.

"El that wasn't nice. way to information overload her." Natasha said.

"Well she was going to find out eventually." I say.


	15. Chapter 15 - Dinner and the Week after

CHAPTER 15 – DINNER AND THE WEEK AFTER.

So we decided that once a month we would all eat at the table for dinner together. This is how I found my daughter.

"Will someone say something? Please." Clint says after a long and awkward silence.

"What about what Alyssa and Steve are hiding?" Tony says.

"We are hiding a lot of things. Which are you referring to?" I respond.

"How about that thing that happened in the 40's?" Amelia says. Steve, Amelia and I all start laughing really hard.

"WHAT THING WHAT DON'T WE KNOW?!" Clint yells.

"Well let's just say if you ever need to get out of prison call Aly." Steve says.

"Well it worked didn't it." I say.

"Well it definitely worked for the guard." Amelia says.

"Oh ok what about that time Steve was making out with that girls when Peggy walks in hmmm?" I ask. "Oh Steve what was her name?" I say knowing his answer.

"Umm I shh I don't know." He says. Everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"Oh what about that time Peggy tried to shoot you and Howe had to have that talk with you." I say. "Wait wasn't that the same day as the make out session." I ask again knowing the answer.

"Err yes." Everyone wants the story so he tells kt. "you see I picked up the shield and asked her what she thought so she picked up a gun shot at me to see if it stopped bullets." Everyone laughed again.

"Wait by Howe do you mean my father?" Stark asks.

"Oh yes." I respond. "Oh Steve do you remember that time pupa punched Howe in the face?"

"Yea that was hilarious." Steve says.

"Why did red skull punch my dad in the face?" Tony asks.

"He had it coming. And it did the job. He never hit on me again. Oh except that once but we won't get in to that." I say. I was joking but Tony's face was so hilarious that I didn't tell him I was kidding.

"So Amy where were you at this time? "Natasha asks.

"In Russia planning how to kidnap her and kill him." She says as if she does that every day. Though back then I suppose she did.

"Oh that was funny. When she went to actually do it she came up but I caught and said wow you try to kidnap me when you don't even know my real enmesh goes what it's not Charlotte Robin Schmidt? And I'm like no actually its Rowena and she goes OMG Ro? Then she quit the Soviet Union and went into hiding." Everyone looks from my end of the table to hers and bursts out laughing.

"Oh Ro I'll never forget the time at the adoption centre last lifetime."

"You guys know you say lifetime like year. You say last lifetime or two lifetimes ago instead of last year or two years ago. Anyway why were you at an adoption centre?" Bruce says.

"Oh well she was putting a kid up for adoption. She came back a few months later apparently having changed her mind. Well I didn't tell her a thing about the kid because behind her are four big guys with big guns. All looking for this baby that was adopted months ago. Oh what did they call her? Um Amelia something um oh yes Amelia Samson. Such a nice couple the Samson's." Suddenly everyone goes quiet.

"Umm my name is Amelia Samson." Amelia says.

"Must be a coincidence you're Tony's daughter. Right Alyssa." Clint says. But I'm quiet and silently crying. "Alyssa?"

"Excuse me." I say and run out of the room crying. Steve runs after me when everyone starts staring between Tony and Amelia. In the distance I hear Tony say don't look at me I didn't sleep with her.

"Aly what happened back there?" Steve asks when we are out of earshot.

"Steve last lifetime I knew Natalia, we were in the red room together but I was abet older. When I got put out on my first mission I refused to kill the guy and stole a stuffed elephant. I brought it back to the room with me and gave it to Natalia I told her to hide it and never tell anyone about it. They said they would kill me very slowly and painfully or quickly if I did one job not killing anyone but either way I would die. So I took the job. I infiltrated Stark industries as Tony's PA. I was one before Pepper. I got to close to him. When I left I found out I was pregnant gave her up for adoption immediately. I never went back to the room and they never found me to kill me. I tried to rebuild what pupa had. They needed someone with my skill set of powers but they wouldn't risk me. I told them about my daughter. They are still looking and it's my fault." I say.

"You have to tell them." He said. I just nodded and tried to calm down.

We walked back to the dining room everyone looking at me expectantly. As always I begin with my name.

"So last lifetime my name was Доминика (Dominica) I worked for the red room." I see Natasha's face light up remembering me. "Or what you would remember Tony was Hannah Jones. I was your secretary. Before Pepper but I'm betting you remember now." I then tell them everything I told Steve.

"Last lifetime I knew Natalia, we were in the red room together but I was a bit older. When I got put out on my first mission I refused to kill the guy and stole a stuffed elephant. I brought it back to the room with me and gave it to Natalia I told her to hide it and never tell anyone about it. They said they would kill me very slowly and painfully or quickly if I did one job not killing anyone but either way I would die. So I took the job. I infiltrated Stark industries as Tony's PA. I was one before Pepper. I got to close to him. When I left I found out I was pregnant. I gave her up for adoption immediately. I never went back to the room and they never found me to kill me. I tried to rebuild what poppa had. They needed someone with my skill set of powers but they wouldn't risk me. I told them about my daughter, you Amelia. They are still looking for you and it's my fault." I say. "And I am so so sorry but you are in danger because of me and they will never stop looking." I say to finish. Tony walks out first. Then Amelia then Pepper. The Natasha and Clint.

"How did you expect that to go?" Bruce asks. I look at him.

"About as well as it did." I respond. He nods and walks out. Steve and I then go to bed as well. Amy having left just after Bruce.

A week later Clint, Steve, Pepper and Bruce are the only ones acting normally around me. Amy I can see isn't happy but she knows I've done worse. That doesn't really help. Natalia spends her time looking at that elephant now. She has barely left her room. Tony hasn't spoken to me nor has Amelia. Then Loki shows up.

"Why are people acting weird around Al?" Loki asks Clint.

"Coz Amelia is her and Starks daughter. Hydra is after Amelia because of Aly and Nat has a stuffed elephant." Clint says. "By that I mean Aly got her a stuffed elephant when they were in the red room together." He explains.

"Where is Tasha?" Loki asks.

"Same place she has been for a week. Her room." Clint responds.


	16. Chapter 16 - A Fight, A Baby, A Proposal

CHAPTER 16 – A FIGHT, A PREGNANCY AND A PROPOSAL.

"STEVE YOU ARE AN IDDIOT!" I yell at him.

"YEAH BECAUSE ONLY AN IDDIOT WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH A PHSYCOPATH LIKE YOU!" He yells back. I storm out of the room and into the kitchen. Everyone else is in the living room. From where I am I can see Natasha and Father cuddling on the couch but no one else notices. I was eavesdropping on them while drinking my water.

"What the he-on earth could make Steve say that?" he says quickly changing his words from one look from father. "Were you two just cuddling?" he asks referring to Loki and Natasha. Loki mutters something I can't hear.

"Should someone make sure they are okay?" Bruce asks.

"I'll take Alyssa dad you take Steve." Amelia says. He nods and leaves while Amelia heads to the kitchen. "Hey what's up?" she asks as she sits down next to me.

"Apparently I'm a psychopath if I take a job from Fury to talk my poppa down from a bomb strike on stark tower. No one else has a chance to stop him yet I'm the insane one." I say.

"Are you still going?" she asks.

"Let me put it this way. I am not going to put ten lives at risk just because one of them thinks that I will get hurt. I might yes but even so I heal quickly and If I die I will come back." I explain.

"Yes but Alyssa you'll come back as a baby. You might be coming back but you won't be coming back to him." She says.

"I never thought about it like that before." I admit.

"That is because you have never had people waiting for you to come back before." She says.

"I still have to go. It's the job. He knows it." I say. She nods. We sit in silence for a while.

"Maybe you should go speak to him." She suggests.

"Yea I should. Thankyou Amelia." I say. She nods and walks out. I walk back to my room. Steve and Tony are talking. I knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Of course you can." Steve says. Tony turns to leave.

"You two are so dating." Tony says as he leaves.

"WE ARE NOT!" Steve and I both yell.

"Steve I'm sorry. I was thinking that if I got hurt and died that I would just come back. I never thought about coming back as a baby meant I wouldn't be coming back to you. I'm sorry for not thinking. But I am still going. I consider everyone in this tower my family. And I will not let poppa hurt anyone of them. Steve James is here. Amelia is here. You are here. Natalia is here. All of you are here and I am going to stop him." I say.

"Okay." He says. "I understand even if I completely disagree. But I am not paying for a funeral." He says. We both laugh.

The next day I'm in the bathroom throwing up my guts. I have a doctor's appointment booked. I know the signs of early pregnancy having been through it a few times before but I have to be absolutely sure before I tell Steve. I'm leaving for Switzerland in 2 days to speak to Schmidt to stop him from killing everyone in Stark tower. But right now it's a doctor's appointment. That is my focus. That and willing myself not to be pregnant. I cannot handle that right now.

3 hours later I am in the doctor's office waiting on the test results. I really hope they don't show that without magic I'm 13 but I am 1,300 years old I think really I can be what age I want to be. The results come back and I found out I was right. I am pregnant. I start thinking of ways to tell Steve. I decide to naturally bring it up. I get back to the tower going to the gym where I know he will be. Sure enough there he is.

"Hey Steve." I say as I walk in.

"Oh hey Al, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy today." He says.

"I was but I finished what I needed to do so I thought I'd see what you were up to." I reply.

"Ok. How are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I say rather quickly. He looks at me and raises his eyebrow. I sigh this was never going to come up naturally. Might as well just say it. "Umm Steve I'm pregnant." I say while looking at my shoes.

"I'm sorry what?" he asks.

"I said I'm pregnant." I say a little louder. He looks like he got slapped in the face. The he starts smiling. A really big smile of pure happiness on his face that I have never seen before. He runs up and hugs me. A big picky up twirling hug before setting me back down.

"Hold on a second." He says before running of grabbing something from his bag on the bench and running back over. He suddenly gets down on one knee and I gasp. "Phoebe Alyssa Dyte or Ellia Rosette Lokisdaughter, Charlotte Robin Schmidt or Rowena Hailey Buxton whatever you prefer. Will you marry me?" I laugh at all the names and immediately start nodding like an idiot.

"Yes Steve I will marry you! OMG yes." I say practically squealing with delight. He hugs me before kissing me. Then we hear clapping at the door and breaking apart.

"Congratulations!" Amelia says running from the door and hugging us both. "And to think. Yesterday you were fighting." She says. We are all laughing when Steve remembers something.

"Oh right wow imp an iddiots." He says.

"Well you'd have to be to be friends with a psychopath like me." In say he chuckles.

"No I mean this." He says and opens a ring box before pulling a ring out and putting it on my finger. "Got it from my bag but forgot I was holding it." He says.

"You're right you are an iddiots." Amelia says. "Anyway what I came down here for. Alyssa do you want to do something fun. I mean now I understand if you two want sometime but I just thought since we haven't really spoken much lately we could go and have some fun." She says.

"I'd love to. I have to go tell Coulson about this first and get his reaction on film first. Assuming that is ok with you?" I say asking Steve. He laughs and nods. "Awesome. You could come if you want. You and Simmons would get along great." I say hoping she will agree.

"As in FitzSimmons?" she asks I nod curiously. "I worked with them for a while when I first joined SHIELD." She says.

"Do you want to visit them?" I ask. She nods.

"Okay well they are in the air so we will have to teleport. Can you grab my arm please." I ask. She does. We land in the lounge room of the bus.


	17. Chapter 17 - Hydra is Among Us

CHAPTER 17 – HYDRA IS AMONG US

"Wow I will never get used to that." Amelia says.

"Yes you will." I say back.

"Alyssa what are you doing here?" Skye asks as she comes around the corner. "And who is this?" She asks referring to Amelia.

"This is Am…" I get interrupted by a screaming Jemma Simmons.

"AHHHH Amelia" she says while running and hugging Amelia. Fitz does the same.

"What is with all the yelling and screaming back here?" May asks as she comes around the corner. Oh god there's another one." She says when she sees the three scientists. One an Engineer/Inventor, one a Biochemist and one a Rocket scientist.

"What is going on around here?" Coulson asks coming down the stairs.

"Ah Amelia this is Agent Coulson. The man I was telling you about. AC this is Amelia S… what is your legal last name?" I ask not sure if it is Samson or Stark

"I hyphenated it." She responds.

"Oh well in that case this is Amelia Stark-Samson." I say.

"Wait did you just say Stark?" Skye says.

"Oh boy. Ward get Skye out of here please. We are having a fan girl attack here."

"Oh relax I had one when I met her. Here IA how you deal with it. Skye just remember if Tony was here he would think you were creepy and avoid you forever." I tell her.

"Right Breathe Skye." She tells herself.

"You are truly magical." Fitz says.

"Now Coulson we came here for you. Let those three catch up and may I speak to you in your office please." I ask. "Oh and yes Stark she is Tony's daughter." I say as Coulson leads the way to his office.

"What do you need?" Coulson asks

"Well I came here to tell you two things. But they are no longer important what is important is where is Ward?"

"Why is that important?" Coulson asks.

"Because I read everyone's minds when I got on board to make sure it was safe. Congrats on you and May getting together by the way. Anyway Ward is Hydra. Trust me that is not good. Hydra is after Amelia so we need to find Ward now. He is a newish recruit he can't have been Hydra any longer then he has worked for SHIELD." I explain. Coulson jumps up we run down stairs only to find Ward holding a knife to Amelia's throat.

"Ward what the hell are you doing?" Skye asks.

"He's hydra Skye. I'm sorry but it's the truth." I explain.

"I wasn't meant to blow my cover yet but I couldn't pass this opportunity up. Hydra has been looking for you for a long time Amelia." Ward tells her. Pushing the knife closer to her skin drawing a bit of blood.

"AHHHH." She screams.

"You messed with the wrong girl Jackass." I tell him before kicking him in the face. Amelia ducking cut the way. He loosens his hold enough for her to get away but he hits a button on a remote he had. Suddenly Amelia has a rope around her neck that dragged her up to the ceiling.

"Mom HELP." She yells.

I punch Ward in the face knocking him out. "Amelia. Don't struggle against it. I need to find that remote to get you down but you need to stay still. Everyone can you look for that dang remote press." I ask and everyone looks for it except Skye who runs over to ward and holds his head while crying. Amelia makes a gargling noise. She's fighting against it.

"Amelia hold still. Listen to my voice. Um do you want to know what I called you? When you were born I gave you a name. Do you want to know what it is?" I ask her. She nods. Or tries to. "Sierra. Your name is Sierra Grace Stark. And your birthday is the 2nd of December. You're part frost giant as well. And part as guardian. And part human. You probably can teleport too. Just try to do what I say ok. Um just imagine yourself standing next to me." K tell her while searching for the remote. "Imagine you are standing right next to me. Then close your eyes and imagine your teleporting and have just landed to stand next to me." I tell her.

"It's not working." She says "Mom I'm scared." She says. In that moment my heart breaks more than it ever has before.

"Just keep thinking and trying Melee." I say trying to calm her down. I know much longer up there and she will die. It is clear she is barely breathing.

"Where the hell is that Stupid bloody remote?" Fitz says.

"Oh screw this." I say. I'm really angry and for knee. I'm glad. I change into my Jotunn form and jump I grab hold of the rope. It freezes and I smash it. Amelia falls but Coulson catches her. I jump down and change back.

"Melee are you alright?" I ask desperation clear in my voice. I don't know why I started calling her melee. It's short for Amelia. But as soon as she called me mom it just came out. At the time that was not what I was focused on.

"Yeah I'm okay. Oh and I think I got it check this out." She says. I breathe a sigh of relief that she is ok. I was about to ask what she was talking about when all of a sudden she teleports and is standing next to me. "I DID IT!" she yells.

"You couldn't have done that before?" I ask.

"Nope I couldn't. It's hard to think when you can't breathe." She says.

"I Know." I say at the same time as Coulson and May.

"Skye I am so sorry. You know how much I think of you and I am so sorry." I tell her.

"It's ok it's not your fault I just, I just, I…" she says not being able to get the words out.

"I know Skye I know." I respond. It's clear everyone in the plane is feeling betrayed but they are also feeling very very sorry for Skye. We hear a mumbling noise and all turn around. Ward is coming to. He looks up and sees Skye's face.

"Skye I'm S…" he begins to say. She interrupts him by punching him in the face and knocking him out again.

"I don't care." she states. Then she gets up and walks to the kitchen where she makes lunch clearly needing something to do.

"Are you two staying for lunch?" Coulson asks.

"Um I think we should probably get Amelia back to the tower so Bruce can check she is ok." I say.

"Oh please can we stay pleeeease?" she says

"Okay sure. I still got to see Coulson's face anyway." I say. She grins. "We have to wait for Skye first though. This might cheer her up a bit." I say.

"We should maybe put Ward in interrogation as well." Simmons says. I nod and help May move it knowing that Fitz and Simmons won't be able to.

We all sat down for lunch around the table. The minute everyone was sat Coulson turns to me.

"Will you tell me know?" he asks.

"Sure, Captain America is getting married and his fiancée is pregnant so in about nine months there will be a mini Captain America running around." I say. He looks shocked. Then all of a sudden he looks like a kid at Christmas. He is smiling so much that everyone but May also smiles, including Skye. For a moment I was sure he was about to start dancing around out of joy but he didn't.

"Um oh boy or girl? No wait whose he marrying? No wait how long have they been together? No actually can you tell them I said congrats?" he says making Simmons laugh so much she starts choking on her food.

"I'm ok, Please continue." She says I chuckle.

"Um ok well too soon to tell if it's a boy or girl. He's marrying me, we've been together for about actually over a year and yes I will tell him you said congrats. Also I didn't come here just for the look on your face but also I wanted to invite all of you to the wedding." I say. They all agree. Amelia and I head back to the tower. I take her immediately down to the lab to get Bruce to check her.

"Bruce would you please check to make sure Amelia is okay mainly her neck throat and wind pipe." I say when we get to the lab.

"Mom I told you I'm fine." I say.

"Yes and I would believe you if you hadn't almost died less than half an hour ago." I tell her.

"Umm want to fill me in?" Tony asks having been in the lab. "One who and how did you almost die? And when did you start calling her mum?" he asks.

"When she really became one." Amelia responds. I smile a truer smile then I have in a long time. Though we had a lot of explaining ahead of us.


	18. Chapter 18 - Talking Down Redskull

CHAPTER 18 – TALKING DOWN REDSKULL.

Two days later I leave for Switzerland to find my poppa and stop him from bombing the tower. Before I left I change form to a 19 year old blonde haired blue eyed tall girl.

"Aly you know that disguise kind of stands out." Clint says.

"Yeah I know but it has to be this form." I tell him.

"Why?" he asks.

"So that they let me in no questions asked." I say. I land in Switzerland and walk to the bunker Schmidt is in. I walk up to the door and immediately see someone I recognise as poppa's other adopted child, my brother, Brandon.

"Brandy!" I say when I see him.

"Charlotte? Oh my god hey." He says as I run up and hug him.

"Do you know where poppa is?" I ask.

"If you're here to talk him out of attacking the tower don't bother. I already tried." He tells me.

"You did?" I ask. I knew he would have but I also know Clint is listening and he needs to know that not everyone here is a bad Larsson.

"Of course. We do what he says Char but you know you are pretty much the only person round here that actually ever agreed with pop's work."

"I don't anymore. I haven't in a long time."

"I know Char but you did once."

"I know, I encouraged him. Now I have to stop him. There is a lot more at that tower than he thinks." I say. While walking to pop's office we pass another man I recognise. My best friend Albrecht.

"Hey, wie geht es Ihnen? (heyhowareyou?)" IaskhiminGermanasI can'trememberifhespeaksEnglish.

„Hallo Char wow jeder ist ist die Familie Schmidt unsterblich? (HiCharwowiseveryoneintheSchmidtfamilyimmortal?)" heasks. „Und ich bingut, aberschwerwar es, was 70 Jared (and i'm goodbutseriously it'sbeenwhatseventyyears)" hesays.

„Eigentlich etwa 75 Jahre, aber trotzdem. wie geht es Ihnen um. mir, ich bin unsterblich wie Poppa, aber was ist mit dem Rest von euch, was passiert ist? (actually aboutseventyfiveyearsbutanywayHowareyouaround. MeinamimmortalasisPoppabutwhatabouttherestofyou? Whathappened?) " inask. Ohnotimportantinhaveto talk to poppa I remind myself. "Papaistin seinem Büro? (Ispapainhisoffice?)" I ask. Albrecht nods. "Danke sehr veil (thankyouverymuch). "

„Ihr Willkommen, es war schön, dich zu sehen. ( yourwelcome, itwasnicetoseeyou.)" Hesaysbutinam already walkingaway. Igettopapa's officeandknowckonthedoor.

„Papa es ist mir Charlotte kann ich bitte reinkommen? ( Papa it'sCharlottemayinpleasecomein?)." Inask. Heopensthedoor a short while later.

"Ahh so they called in the, what would you say, um big guns. You have come to talk me out of the attack." He says. Finally someone speaking English. Even if I have only spoken to one person who didn't but who cares.

"Papa please don't so this. You know I have always admired that you are willing to do anything for what you believed in but please not this. Draw the line here. Please don't do this." I plead.

"Charlotte come now. Like you said I am willing to do anything." He says.

"Papa see reason. No ok how about the truth then." I say

"Oh no Aly what are you doing? ALY?" I hear Clint say through the coms. But I continue anyway.

"How about the fact that I live there? Is that enough to stop you? What about the fact that your grandchild lives there? Is that enough. What about my uncle and brother and aunts and father figure. What about my actual father who I found at last. My biological father who I just found lives in that tower. Is that enough? Well my best friend lives there sort of. He's kind of like a butler. What about my fiancée who lives there. Is that enough? Papa my entire life lives there. Please I am begging you please don't do this?"

"Charlotte, stop. What nonsense are you talking about?" he says

"NONSENSE. WHAT NONSENSE. THIS IS MY LIFE PAPA. My life that you are ruining do you really care nothing for me at all. What about your unborn grandchild that I didn't mention. What about that one. Is that enough to make you stop? I'm telling you now that if you blow up that tower you are blowing me up with it and I am NOT letting it get that far!" I yell to him.

"Charlotte what do you mean?"

"SHIELD. You know Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. The agency created out of the memory of Steve Rogers, Captain America. That is what I mean. That is what I am doing. I am being the Shield between you and my friends. I am intervening and enforcing. That tower is my homeland. And I'll be damned if I let you take that away. The Avengers are my friends and people I consider family and that include Steve. I have let you get away with enough. I am here on behalf of SHIELD. I work for them now. This plan of yours stops here I don't give a damn what you say." I tell him. "SHIELD is the line and so am I. this is one line that I will not let you cross."

"I have never been more proud of you Charlotte Robin Schmidt. You are willing to do anything for what you believe in. I'm glad you found that. But you will not be stopping me today." He says. I smirk. I can see he is put off by it.

"Just watch me." I say and pull a gun on him.

"Now Charlotte after all I have done for you. This is how you repay me? Naughty, naughty. But here is the thing. You have the gun. But are you willing to use it?" I fire and hit his shoulder.

"You're damn sure I'm not aren't you?" I ask. "Trust when I say that killing you would be nowhere near half way bad compared to the things I have done and I have no qualms in doing it. You maybe my Papa but if my daughter dies by Hydra it will be my fault. I tried to rebuild what broke when you disappeared I needed power but no one would risk me. I tried to give them my daughter. They are still looking. I nearly lost the most important thing to me because of that two days ago. I was reckless and stupid. I won't let you do that to. I know I'm being selfish but it is all I have ever done and that won't end. At least not for you."

"Oh but Charlotte you know what I always say. Chop of one head and two more grow back." He says trying to daunt me. But my children are at stake. Nothing would have stopped me now.

"That's usually true. But what if you chopped of the red skull?" I say. "I don't want to add my own Papa to my list of victims. But if it makes yours shorter I will. Papa please. Enough your rein ended a long time ago and it is not coming back."

"My child. What have they done to you?" he says to me. Then he charges. He knocks the earpiece and camera off me and tries to stab me but I flip him and fire. And he's dead.

"I'm sorry Papa. But it had to be done. You had to be stopped. It's the job." I say. Before I become a blubbering mess I teleport out and back to the HQ. I walk into the room Clint was watching me from to find Fury there. They are trying to get the signal back.

"Relax guys. I'm back. And don't worry mission accomplished." I then walk out. I cow not to tell anyone what happened in there. I go back to the tower and the first people I see are Amelia and Steve who have been waiting up for me.

"I told you two I would be back today." I tell them they smile and hug me. I remind myself of why I do the job. This is why, for these two people right here and for the ones all around the world that mean everything to me.


	19. Chapter 19 - Body Switch

CHAPTER 19 – BODY SWITCH

It was about 2 months after I killed Schmidt. Many people have tried to get the truth but I refused to tell them. I also threatened to quit if people didn't stop asking me. They stopped very quickly.

Natasha, Clint, Amy, Steve and Bruce are all on the Helicarrier doing some work Fury needed help with. Fury and Maria are also there. I wasn't allowed to be. Steve came up with some excuse that kept Fury off my case about out why I wasn't allowed to as all I said was ask Steve. I'm walking home from school when I remember the date. It is my niece's birthday from two lifetimes ago. I always go and visit because we are very close. The trouble is she lives in Finland. It's the weekend so I would want to stay there over the weekend. That means I need to get there legally and not just teleport. But I don't know how to do that and go unnoticed. I need help. I haven't done it in a while but I use my telepathic abilities to talk to Natasha.

**_Natalia, its Ellia, do what I say, reach out with your mind grab hold of mine and speak. It should feel like there is a tunnel between our minds._**

**_Ellia, can you hear me?_**

**_Yes, good job! Now I need help. I need to legally and unnoticeably get into Finland. You need information from a computer that you don't have access to. I can do that if you help me. All we would need to do is switch bodies for like a day maybe two._**

**_Oh is that all, Ellia I don't think that's a good idea._**

**_Come on please do this for me. You will have all my powers._**

**_You know what fine do it._**

**_Ok when do we change back though?_**

**_Tomorrow at this exact time._**

**_Okay you got it. Good luck._**

**_You too._**

And we switched. I was on the helicarier and she was hopefully in her way to Finland. I go to the computer that she needs. I know that she now remembers everything I remember and vice versa. Because of what I know about her I try not to look at her memories. Unfortunately that doesn't work out and I soon find myself with all her memories. I get to the computer lab and hack in. I look for the information she needed and print it off then I erase all evidence of me using the computer. Once I know it is done I know what I have to do. It is going to be absolutely disgusting but I have to do it for Natalia's sake. So I call Clint through the coms and ask him to come to my room. Then I go find Nat's room. When I get there I had about ten seconds before Clint walked in the door.

"Hey Nat what's up?" he asks. I know I'm about to back down so I quickly go up to him and kiss him. "Nat what are you doing."

"I'm doing myself a favour." I say while internally laughing at my own joke. Then he kisses me. I break it if before it goes any further.

"I have some work to do tonight but can you come around at like 2pm tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure Nat." he says.

"Cool thanks." I say and mentally yell at myself. Since when does Nat say cool? Clint looks at me weirdly.

"You've been spending way to long with princess frosty." He says.

He walks out and a minute later so do in. I head to Steve's room and knock on the door.

"Come in." he yells.

"Steve is anyone in here?" I ask before anything else.

"Umm no." he says a little perplexed at the bluntness of my voice.

"Ok good coz I got to tell you something." I tell him. "I'm not Nat."

"Ha-ha very funny, come on Tasha." He says.

"No seriously I'm not Natalia, I'm Alyssa. We switched bodies for a day. We needed each other's help so it only makes sense." I explain.

"THAT DOES NIT MAKE SENSE AL. how do you know that the body switching didn't harm the baby." He says.

"Geez will you trust me. The baby is fine." I say.

"I'm sorry Al, Tasha Person."

"Ever call me that again and I will kill you 19 different ways all at once using a paperclip." I tell him.

"Now see I don't know if you're Tasha or Aly now." He says.

"I got to go I just need you to cover for me if I don't a t like nat. imp going to try to just bunker down in Nat's room but if something comes up I may have to come out. Anyway it's just until 2pm tomorrow." I say. After leaving Steve's room about 10 minutes later I hide in Natasha's room until night when I go to sleep. I don't leave her room tomorrow and while waiting for two pm I find a stuffed elephant hidden under her bed. I sit and look at it until 2pm arrives at last and we switch back. Just as Clint arrives. I know she will kill me but she will thank me eventually.


	20. Chapter 20 - Asgard, The King and Queen

CHAPTER 20 – ASGARD, THE KING AND QUEEN

"Father I seem to recall about a year ago you saying the king and queen of Asgard wanted to meet me." I say while he is eating breakfast and attempting to get the food in James's mouth rather than his high chair.

"Ahh yes that would be you, Amy and Amelia now. Probably James to." He says.

"Oh no I'll allow James but not Amelia. I will not stand there and watch the mindless brute call my daughter a monster." I say.

"How is James different?" he asks.

"He's one and a half years old he won't understand it!" I respond.

"Who won't understand what?" Tony asks as he walks in.

"He won't understand what the buffoon means when he says monster." I say.

"Oh you're talking about Asgard." He says and nods.

"We are back! Seriously he said a few weeks. A few weeks does not constitute 2 months." Amy said. And Clint, Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Amy walk out of the elevator.

"Oh when Fury is involved you'll get used to it." I say. Clint glares at me but then smirks.

"Well you'd better not say that again. He's coming up the elevator." Amy says.

"Meanwhile does anyone know how to make the food stay in the baby's mouth?" I ask. James is entirely covered with baby food and I sincerely doubt he has actually eaten any.

"Here let me." Steve says. The most peculiar thing happened, Steve was making weird aeroplane noises and James opened his mouth! Then he ate.

"Thank god you're back. Another moth and James would have died of starvation." I say.

"Anyway Aly, Amy are you doing anything this weekend." Loki says we both shake our heads. "Good because Asgard awaits but the king and queen don't so we shouldn't hold this visit off any longer." He says. Then the elevator dings.

"Seriously though an explanation wouldn't hurt." Fury says.

"I know that doesn't mean it's your business sir." Maria says.

"If it affects their work then it is my business." I go and hug Maria. While Fury finishes talking.

"Oh Alyssa we need to have a chat when you're free." Natasha says. Shit I think.

"Um I think I can rearrange my schedule." I say.

"Good." She says. The tone of her voice in its self makes me gulp.

"Anyway Alyssa we are here to talk to you." Fury says.

"Oh no you are don't bring me into this sir." Maria says

"Anyway I just want to know why you haven't been on a mission since Ward nearly killed Samson." He says.

"I've got some things going on. Um could we have this conversation in private please sir?" I say. Yay I remembered sir!

"Sure lead the way. We go down the hall until we are out of earshot of the others. "Well?" he says when we stop walking.

"Well sir the truth is um, I'm pregnant sir." I say.

"What?" he says. His face changing from his usual pissed off look to a much less then nice look. "Who?" he asks.

"Steve." I say I can see his face just going down and down and down.

"WHAT!" we hear from the vents.

"Clint get your funking Bird Ass down here now." I yell.

"Ok ok I'm sorry but WHAT!" meanwhile Fury has hit rock bottom.

"ROGERS!" Fury yells. Again shit I think.

"Um Yes Sir." Fury says running down the corridor.

"You hurt her you die." He says then walks off. Then all of a sudden Clint punches Steve in the face.

"She's like my little sister man. You hurt her you got something a lot worse than death heading your way.

"What is that?" Steve asks.

"Natasha." He says and leaves. Steve turns to me and kisses me.

"I don't believe we have said hello yet." He says I smile hit him and walk out as well.

The weekend came and Amy, me and James were in the golden chamber on Asgard. Hela and our brothers were all there as well which we were not expecting.

"AMY, ALY, baby?" Sleipnir asks. While we all hug each other. James in a stroller to the side.

"His name is James I'm looking after him." I say.

"OK sure. Anyway do people mind if we get this over with?" Hela says. "I know none of us like it here."

"Yes children gather round. There are 3 rules while we are here. 1 stay together no one wanders off. 2 don't get me arrested and 3 do not upset the Allfather." He says. We all roll our eyes.

"Yes Father." We all chorus. We get led into the palace and into a room where a man that I guessed was Odin sat on a throne, Thor the big oaf was on his left side and who I guessed was Frigg was on his right side. We walk in and stand in a line. I am on the left side holding James the stroller next to me, then it is Hela, then Sleipnir, then Jörmungandr who is holding Fenrir because in physically he is about 4. And then on the end is Amy. Thor is glaring at us so I am glaring back.

"Al stop it." Father tells me. I roll my eyes but comply. "Odin these are my children. May I ask why you wanted to see them?" Father inquires.

"Because one or more of these Children have been hiding out in a small wooden house in the woods to play some sort of game. The amount of laws they have broken while they have been here is phenomenal. Not to mention that one." He says pointing at me. "Has nearly been arrested here twice. Once for seeking guidance from Heimdall for a matter on earth and the second for disrespecting the prince of Asgard."

"Wow wow wow. Ok first off that matter on earth was to save him." I say pointing over to Loki." He is your son and you're complaining that I saved his life. And also when the great brute stops being superficial I'll play nice." I say. Oh shit there goes father's rule three.

"He is not my father Aly." Father tells me.

"Oh get over it. Are you saying that dad isn't my dad? NE cause if you are then you're an iddiots. Family isn't blood Loki it's a choice. Leafy didn't raise you he was never and never would be your father. Odin took you in and raised you as his own. Granted not for good reasons but he saved you and gave you a life. Just like dad did to me. These people are your family you are just too blind to see it. Oh and yoyo Thor. We are all part Jotunn yes but we are not monsters if we are then so is Loki and since when do you consider him a monster. And you Odin. You are an imbisule in all the ways possible for every species and planet in the nine realms. You lied to my father you called his children monsters and made him blame himself because of what he is. You drove him away. And you are a horrible person and king." I say.

"You little monster are never to set foot on Asgard again." He says to me.

"One I wouldn't come back while a stupid judgmental iddiots was in power anyway. Leo if I wanted to come back. Nothing not father or thor and certainly not you would be able to stop me." I say and walk out. Well that crossed off rule number one. Then I here guards behind me I look and see they are after father. And there is rule number two. Great.

"Three rules. Three rules and in under five minutes she breaks them all." Father says.

"She wasn't wrong though. As much as I despise her. She was not wrong" Thor says shocking the entire room into silence. "Well family isn't blood it's a choice. I think of Sift and Loki the same way as I would a brother or sister. Regardless of blood I will always think of him as family." Thor said. Everyone looked to Loki.

"I … Ahh… I lived like Aly did. If she can forgive her family. Then so can I." Loki says. He says. All of Loki's children giggle because they know I am listening and was expecting this. "Now Aly come out take a bow then leave since you are breaking the law." All of his children looked like they were slapped in the face.

"Fine, Fine." I say as I come out of the shadows. "Congrats father. See ya." I say and return to Midgard. When I get back I immediately go to the tower to let everyone know I'm back. When I do I find Ward is in the tower and holding pepper hostage I immediately go to help. I appear behind the guy and smack his head or try to but he moves and turns around. He shoots me before I can react.

"ALY!" . Father, Hela,Amy, our brothers, alongwithJamesthenshowedup. Ameliacameuptheelevatoralongwiththerestofthepeopleonthebus.

"MOM!" Mieleyelled as Loki and Steve rushed over.

"Sorry probably should have thought that one through." I say and manage a small smile.

"BRUCE!" Steve yells.

"JEMMA!" Amelia yells. Calling for doctors of course. Oh god the baby. There is no way it is still alive. "Mom please don't die. I just got you back please please don't die." Amelia is saying.

"Charlotte please. We have our whole lives ahead of us and oh no oh no. the baby. Please Charlotte. I can't loose you both!" Steve says. None of the other Avengers new we were together or that I was pregnant though Nat probably worked it all out. It is her after all.

"I Love you both. I'll see you soon. Just think in 16 years you'll have me back for realsies." I say. "And Amelia promise me one thing. Promise me you won't take after your father or me, please." I say everyone manages a halfhearted chuckle.

"Hey that's not fair. C'mon Kid you still haven't taught me how to kick your father's ass. Not that she was going to…" Stark says after father looked at him.

"Oh and Steve don't think I haven't heard you. So when I come back. Please sing. Sing me to sleep captain America." I say.

"Aly, Lady Sif is your mother." Father whispers in my ear. I let a tear fall and I am about to say thank you but then I see Prudence. She was my and Amy's sister in 1839 sort of. And then I'm gone.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Meeting Room

CHAPTER 21 – THE MEETING ROOM (not my point of view)

Everyone is in the meeting room but Amy, she is used to seeing her sister die so she is fine and know that if someone doesn't stay with Alyssa until she turn into a baby then she will appear in some random part of the world. In the meeting room no one is quite as confident.

"Is anyone sure this will work?" Bruce asked

"Well clearly it worked for 1,300 years so why would it not work again?" Loki responds.

"Brother I am truly sorry, I came to apologize to her hoping she would hear me. I am sorry you have lost her." Thor said having come down from Asgard 10 minutes after Alyssa died.

"Thor she is coming back, just not to everyone. Or not in the same way." Amelia says. "God how am I supposed to see her after this?" she says. No one speaks for several minutes.

"Who cares if she is a baby or not. Seriously Amelia awkward for us or not she will be alive, how is that not the only thing that matters to you people?" Steve says shocking everyone as that is the first word he has said. He hadn't moved or blinked making Bruce start to worry about him.

"Steve you back with us?" Tony says "Oh that was a bad choice of words." He says.

"Shut up Stark I just lost my fiancée and unborn child so forgive me if I don't think that is funny, the only solace I have now is that Aly might have a good life next time." He says. That made everyone shut up. Amelia went over to Steve and hugged him.

"Right now I think we need to focus on what will happen later. Fury how are you going with getting Alyssa's family here?" Loki says after he and Fury had decided that the Dyte family needed to be a part of Aly's new life as well.

"They should be here any minute now." Fury says. "Hasanyonethoughtaboutwhattotellherandwhen. Soonerorlatershewillrealisehowdifferentherlifeisfromothers?" everyoneis silently thinkingfor ½ anhouruntilthedooropens.

"OMG was not expecting that." Sophia says as she walks in the door immediately recognising everyone. Then she spots Natasha. Ben having noticed her gaze puts his hand over her mouth a second before she starts screaming. Natasha being her favourite Avenger.

"Hello, we work with your daughter actually we were the team in the hospital with you but we were disguised Tasha stayed with you for a bit under the alias Nisty and yes we are real." Tony says to them hoping to save time.

"Wow." Is all Lizzie says.

"We owe you an explanation. It would have been better had it come from Aly but she isn't here so Loki, I believe you should do this." Steve says.

"Are you okay?" ben says apparently noticing Steve has been crying.

"Actually no my fiancée and unborn baby were just killed by a hydra sleeper agent in front of all of us." He says. Ben shuts up.

"Umm ok well I suppose you know me. Um but what you don't know is that since Al was 9 years old I have spent every Sunday with her because well because she is my daughter." Loki says. "Please let me finish." he says as my dad opens his mouth to say something but stops. "She isn't actually 16 years old she is 1,303 years old. Every time she dies she comes back as a baby and grows up again. She doesn't remember until sometime after she is 13. She was killed today. I'm sorry. It was decided that when she comes back you should raise her again but we would ask that this time we help. She became our family here and we want her for once to grow up in a big family filled with people who love her. We know that happened with you we just want to be a part of her life again. She should be coming back any minute now." He says barely taking a breath. My family was crying now.

"Are you sure she will come back." Mr Dyte asks. Everyone is silent Loki is about to respond when Steve interrupts.

"Yes. It worked for 1,303 years. She will be fine." Steve says hope filled in his voice.

"She would want you there so I have no objections." Mr Dyte, my dad, says.

"We need to talk about living and schooling arrangements." Loki says. "I was thinking that she spend a week with us a week with you and alternating weekends between her human mother and her mother on Asgard?"

"Sounds good." Dad says. Then the door opens And Amy walks in carrying baby Alyssa. "Oh her name which do we pick. Anyone know which name she prefers out of them all?" dad asks.

"We all pick one of her names that we choose and as she grows she can pick one." Bruce says.

"Meanwhile everyone meet Rowena. That's what I'll call her as that's the first name I knew her as." Amy says. "Steve what did she mean when she said she had heard you?"

"She heard me singing a lullaby to James. Oh and does anyone mind if Amy and I look after James since we spent the most time with him?" Steve asks. Everyone just nods as they all fuss over me. Even Maria and Fury.


	22. Chapter 22 - When I Comeback Please Sing

CHAPTER 22 – WHEN I COME BACK PLEASE SING

I went home to dad's house that day and spent the week there. My brother and sister kept arguing over who wanted to hold me. I felt left out and wanted to join in the yelling so I started crying. It was fun until they tried to cheer me up. Then life was boring again. I liked it when daddy watched the noisy thing with me it made pretty pictures. I went to mummy's house that weekend and saw more ceiling and new faces. And these little fluffy things that purr and meow. They were cute until one jumped on me, I hate them now. Then I went to my father's house. There were lots of people there. They all loved me so I didn't mind. I liked my other Mother's house the best. Its ceiling was interesting to look at when I wasn't playing with someone. There were lots of people in a long line coming to give me flowers and welcome me here. It was fun they all bowed to me. But my favourite place was at the Tower. A nice man sung me to sleep he told me once it was because I asked him to. He was funny and made me laugh.

2 YEARS OLD – I'm walking now. It's fun the houses are really big but I keep getting told off by jarvie. I'm not supposed to go on the balcony but I like the view, that doesn't surprise Stevie for some reason. I'm on the balcony now. It's pretty. No one else is up yet I think. I climbed out of bed because I'm sick of waiting for people to get up so I can move.

"Charlotte Robin what are you doing out there?" Stevie asks. Oh oh he only calls me that when he is upset.

"I like pretty." I say while pointing over the edge to the city below.

"That doesn't surprise me but you are not supposed to be out here Char." He tells me.

"I know dada says I could fall, but he fly I sees him sometimes so he catch me." I say. He looks at me confused.

"Your father can't fly Charlotte." He says. I roll my eyes.

"No not father, dada. He fly in his suit, Jarvie tell him to be careful but he don't listen." I say. Suddenly Stevie seems to get it.

"Why do you call Tony dada?" he asks me.

"Father say he not my dada but he act like it and he still my dada. He said I have thinked that before but I don't know what he mean." I say. "Can we play?" I ask. My attention span is usually good but Stevie is being weird.

"What do you want to play Aly?" he asks. I don't know why he calls me two names. Lots of people call me different names, he is the only one who calls me Charlotte and Amy Is the only one who calls me Rowena, but Stevie calls me Alyssa sometimes too.

"Hide and seek?" I ask. "And no cheating like dada does. He use Jarvie to find me but Jarvie know not to help so dada use cameras that only Jarvie supposed to use." I say. He nods. "You count I hide." I say he nods again and start counting so I run. I know where he won't go so I head there. I run to the elevator laughing because this is my favourite game. I hide in dada's room. I try to be quiet but Pep heared me.

"Alyssa what are you doing in here?" she asks. She not angry because she was awake but dada wasn't so I am whispering.

"Hide and seek, may I hide in the closet?" I ask. Everyone says I should ask before doing touching or going somewhere in this house because things are dangerous.

"Sure you can, I am guessing you are playing with Steve?" she asks. I nod and then go up to the closet. I am about to open it but remember what Phil told me, in this place I should always knock on a door before going inside. I don't know why but he had a haunted and disturbed look on his face so I always obey it. I know that look well. Everyone has that look when dada speaks I don't know why but anytime I ask I get told either that I don't want to know or they will tell me when I'm older. When this happens I write it down and ask once a year to see if I am old enough yet. Anyway I knock on the closet door. Pep looks confused.

"It's safe to enter Miss Rowena." Jarvie tells me. He calls me that because when I was littler he asked me what name I liked best. I said Rowena sounds like a powerful Superhero. He seemed confused but accepted it and calls me Rowena now.

"Thanks Jarvie." I say as I open the door and hide. I here Jarvie on the other side talking to Pep.

"Agent Coulson told her to always knock on doors or he may be scarred for life. She knocks on every door now even the Pantry miss. Quite often no one is in the rooms for obvious reasons so I answer her." He says.

"Ahh thank you JARVIS."

STEVE"S POV.

"How many places can there be that she can hide in?" I say to myself.

"What are you doing Steve?" Tasha asks as I look under the sink in the kitchen.

"Looking for Aly." I reply. We all silently decided that to avoid confusion we would call her Alyssa when talking to one another.

"Hide and seek?" she asks. I nod. "Mind if I join. It's more fun with her than Clint. Did that once, never again." She says.  
"Don't know if I want to know why." I respond.

"You don't." she says. "So I can join?" I nod. "Cool thanks. Oh JARVIS can you please tell Доминика (Dominica) that I am joining that game." She asks.

"Of course ma'am." JARVIS responds a moment later.

"Okay where do we look?" Steve asks.

"Who is she closest to in the tower?" she asks.

"Her father, Amy, You." I say.

"Clint, You. None of these are people she would go to to hide except Clint but if she knows I am playing she will be nowhere near Clint because it's obvious. She would be somewhere no one would think of but with someone who will hide her. Bruce would but she hates the lab." Natasha says. Then it dawns on me.

"I know where she is, thanks Tasha lets go get her." I say she looks at me quizzically. "She is in Tony's room. It meets all criteria. Tony being one of the people she is closest to so she knows he will be asleep right now so we wouldn't go in his room and Pepper is someone who will hide her. So would Tony and she trusts him the most. Not many people trust someone to catch them if they fall off a balcony." I say remembering the earlier conversation.

"Why does she trust Tony so much?" she asks.

"She calls him Dada. She thought of him as a father before she died to. Anyway she is in Tony's closet. She will be in a small box of his stuff probably. We still think of places her 22 year old self would hide in. she has noticed we don't look in places that are small." I finish.

"Let's go." She says.

MY POV.

"Miss Rowena, Miss Romanoff wishes me to inform you that she has joined the game." Jarvie says.

"Oh no they will find me quickly now. Umm places Natty wouldn't look. BIRDY! She will thinked I stay away so I go there. Don't tell please Jarvie and thanks for letting me know." I say. Then I run out thanking Pep on my way and accidently waking Tony but I know I don't have long. I hear the elevator coming so I climb onto a nearby table and into a Vent. I see Stevie and Natty go passed. I hold my breath so that I don't laugh. I want to watch but I know they will check the vents after they check near Uncle Bruce so I crawl in the vents toward birdy's room. Then I bump into Birdy in the vents. "Hey birdy." I say in a whisper.

"Hey kid. What are you doing up here?" he asks.

"I was playing hide and seek with Stevie so I hid in Dada's closet coz he was asleep so Stevie wouldn't go in there and I knew Pep would hide me. That would have worked but then Natty joined the game so I knew I had to move. I was on my way out when I heared the elevator coming so I got in the vents. I thinked of a place to go. They will check Uncle Bruce next then the vents so I got to be out by then. Natty will think I won't go near you because it is obvious so I thinked that it is the best place to hide. Do you mind if I hide under your bed, I can't hide in another closet it is too obvious." I say.

"I am impressed kid, not many people could have out smarted the black widow. And sure go ahead. Do you want me to throw them off your trail? Plant some fake evidence somewhere." I nod and give him my hair clip. Stevie saw me today so he would notice I was wearing it. The clip always falls out and I don't notice so it makes sense I would have left it behind somewhere.

"Can you please put this near Uncle Bruce's room? They know I hate the lab but they will check anyway. Natty knows I hate the lab so it will be the next place she looks. But it makes sense I would go to Bruce's room. It should by me enough time to hide." I explain. He nods and goes. I start moving again towards his room. I know I only have a few minutes left. Luckily I quickly rea h Birdy's room and climb out of the vent. Then I hide behind his drawers. I know that if natty finds him she will make him tell her everything so it is best I don't hide there.

10 minutes later Natty and Steve and Birdy come in. they check the Closet and under the bed. I know they will check here next so I silently move to under the bed as soon as Steve gets up. Then he checks behind the drawers. When I am sure no one is looking I sprint out the door as quiet and fast as possible, I round the corner and get into the stairwell knowing better then to use the elevator. Any of them could get on it. I head down to Bruce's lab. And knock on the door. I didn't stop running til I got to the door, I know better than to check behind me. I hear Bruce say come in so I enter.

"Uncle Bruce have Stevie and Natty already checked here?" I ask wanting to be sure.

"Yes they have. Do you want to hide here?" he asks me. I nod. "I got an idea where. What about you hide in an ironman suit. Tony gave me the idea a few weeks ago so he won't mind. And since JARVIS controls it you should be able to just hide quietly and safely." He tells me.

"Oh yes please. Thankyou Uncle Bruce." I say.

"Please step inside." Jarvie says to me as one of Dada's suits open. I climb in. it is way too big for me but I am good at ignoring things like being uncomfortable and just be quiet. I knew that Natty would come back here eventually and she did.

"Oh this is ridiculous it has been two hours." Natty says as she walks in the lab. "Bruce have you seen Aly?" she asks. I hold my breath silently hoping Uncle Bruce says nothing.

"No sorry Tasha. You know this kid can obviously predict your moves. You should try to predict her predictions." He says. I hold back my laughing. He is saying this because then Natty will think like me. But to find me you must think like Bruce. Then Father walks in the room.

"Ellia are you in here, it's time to go to Asgard to see your Mother." Loki says. I always obey my father and this is no exception.

"Jarvie can you please let me out?" I ask.

"Of course Miss Rowena. I am impressed you are so obedient." He says and the suit opened I run out.

"I am here father." I say. Stevie Natty and Birdy are shocked. "What birdy do you think I didn't know you would blab once Natty got her hands on you. I am 2 years old I am not a baby." I tell him. I suddenly remember a conversation with dada about not being a kid when 13 does constitute a child. But I never had that conversation.

"Good job Ellia. Now come one, do you have your things ready?" father asks.

"Yes father." I say. He nods.

4 YEARS OLD.

"Mother can we please watch Uncle Fandral and Uncle Hogun train?" I ask Mother. I love seeing them training. I hope I can be a warrior like my mother one day.

"Of course Ellia but you have to stay on the stands unless I say otherwise." She tells me I nod. We head out to the training area. I sit down as Mother goes to get her Training things. Everyone thinks that mother is taking care of me for Loki. They don't know I am her daughter and I am not supposed to say so. I watch as my uncles start to fight with their swords. I know they know I am here and I would say hi but I don't want to distract them. Fandral smiles when he sees me. I smile back. The fight is long but I the end Hogun won.

"Lady Ellia would you like a turn?" Fandral asks me. I nod and was about to get u but I remember what mother told me. I see she is fighting a dummy and know she is within hearing range so I call out to her.

"LADY SIF!" I yell. She turns to look at me and comes over.

"Yes Ellia." She asks

"May I please have a turn with Uncle Fandral? He offered." I say. She looks at Fandral who simply smiles before turning back to me.

"Alright but don't tell your father." She says.

"Thankyou Sif." I say and hug her. Then I run down to the training arena and to Fandral. Mother sits on the sidelines watching me carefully.

"Ok so Lady Ellia do you know how to hold a sword?" he asks. I nod and take the sword he passes me. "Good job. Now I am going to attack you slowly. Just do your best to defend yourself I promise I will not hurt you." He says I nod. He comes at me slowly with the sword which I easily block and continue to. He makes it harder every time I block him until he is stops and I drop my sword down. "Where did you learn that?" he asks me.

"I didn't. It was obvious." I respond.

I was watching Ellia train with Fandral. She defended him with ease. She must remember how to protect herself from when she is grown up. I still cannot believe I have my two girls back. I thought I would never see them again. Fandral approaches me.

"Lady Sif have you been training Lady Ellia?" he asks me.

"No I haven't she must remember from when she was grown up." I respond. He knows all about it so he does not question it and simply returns to the four year old girl.

I watch as Fandral changes to Ellia attacking him. While it is easy for him it is also easy to see that Ellia knows what to do. She just doesn't have the strength to do it, she is four after all.

After a while I sit back down. Uncle Thor approaches Mother.

"Lady Sif do you wish to battle?" he offers her. She nods and they head down. The warriors three and I watch the match. It seems as though it would go a while until I fell of the stand and graze my knee. I hold back tears and act strong. But Thor and Sif saw me fall and both run over.

"Lady Ellia are you alright?" Uncle Thor asks.

"Yes Uncle Thor I am fine. I'm sorry I interrupted your battle." I say.

"Ellia you are more important than a training battle or any battle even." Mother says. "Now come on your father should be here soon to get you." She says. I nod. When I walk my knee hurts badly but I ignore it and keep walking. It is not until we reach the bi frost chamber that anyone notices I am in pain.

"Lady Ellia what happened to your knee?" Heimdall asks. He is strangely over-protective of me. This shocks even Loki that Heimdall cares but I am glad.

"I fell I am alright though. Thankyou Heimdall." I say. Usually with someone I care about like Heimdall I would call them uncle but Heimdall is more of a guardian angel I always know when he is watching me somehow.

8 YEARS OLD.

I am being home-schooled which is usually fine but the only people my age I know are James and Hela who are both a little bit older than me. I am about to walk into my room when I hear James and Steve talking.

"What happened to my mother? I remember her face but I don't remember anything else." James asks Stevie.

"She died James. But do me a favour next time you see Charlotte. Look closely at her face." Steve says. I run to Tony.

"Dad why is Steve telling James to look at my face?" I ask. I haven't called him dad in years. I used to call him dada but when I got older I didn't want to call him such a childish name. I don't call him dad though because I have a dad but Tony has always been a dad to me. He and I have gotten closer since Clint and Natty moved out two years ago. I haven't seen them since. "James asked where his mother was and said he could remember her face and then Steve told him to look at my face. Why." I ask.

"Umm I don't know maybe coz you're beautiful." Tony says clearly avoiding the question.

"Besides the point Stark. You are hiding something you all are you have been my entire life I hate it I hate you I hate you all." I say. I am getting really angry, all of a sudden I feel a sudden coldness. Like the temperature in the room just dropped 5 degrees. It gets colder and colder and suddenly I can feel my body changing. When it stops I look down. I am blue and huge and cold and angry. "What the hell is going on?" I scream.

"Alyssa I am done lying to you, I promise but the truth is worse and you wouldn't ever believe me." He tells me.

"I don't care Daddy just make this stop please." I say then I am normal again. I go to sleep that night. When I wake up I don't remember anything.

12 YEARS OLD

Father taught me to use my powers 3 years ago and I am really good. I use them to visit my siblings a lot. I bring my human siblings to meet my Asgardian siblings in the mountains in Switzerland having been kicked out of Asgard. Well Hela was kicked out. Anyway I am doing homework in the kitchen at the Tower. Tony comes out of the elevator. It's only 8:00am so obviously he didn't sleep last night.

"You need to sleep more Tony, Uncle Bruce says it's bad not to sleep." I tell him not bothering to look up.

"Do you remember the 40's?" he asks. I am very confused.

"I am 13 Stark not 89 what would I know about the 40's, ask Stevie not me." I say.

"Ok, oh and when did you start acting like a teenager?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Well you wear kid gloves around me so I had to grow up on my own, you've hid something from me my whole life, I've always known but let it slide, ever since I turned nine you've been watching me as if I could snap at any minute. Anytime I say anything grown up someone says something from years before my time like I am supposed to get is. Well I don't so will everyone stop I am not глупый (Stupid)." He knows that me speaking in Russian won't end well.

"Kid we aren't trying to hide anything. We will explain when you are older." He says.

"You've been saying that my whole life as well. Well guess what dad I am older. And if you think I don't recognise myself in a photo then you are глупый but every photo I am older than now. Tell me why." I say remembering the photo I saw on Tony's desk of us after a snowball fight in the living room. With Natty Bird brain and Bruce in the back ground still playing. But I look 14 or 13 in it. That snowball fight never happened and that photo has been there as long as I can remember yet somehow I know it is me.

"Alyssa no. don't go there let it go." He says.

"No Tony I am done being lied to by the people who are meant to care I am done being some body's chess piece. And I am done with you and everyone in this stupid tower." I yell. I magically transport a bag full of my stuff that I need for a trip and I transport to the bus.

I arrive in the lounge room as always and see Jemma and fitzy watching a movie.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey Aly what's up and what's with the bag?" Jemma asks.

"Never mind that where is Pops?" I ask. I have called Coulson that for years. I used to call him Uncle Phil but if for whatever reason I needed protecting I always went to him. He is the only father figure I have who doesn't lie to me.

"In his office." Fitzy says

"Thanks." I say and make my way up to Phil's office. "Hey Pops, mind if I come in?" I ask after knocking on the door.

"Ahh Al come in how are you?" he asks.

"I have been better. Umm I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a while. Here on the bus I mean." I ask.

"Of course you can. Our cargo bay doors are always open. Well you know what I mean." He says. I laugh a little. "What brought this on though?" he asks.

"Everyone in my life is lying to me. You are to I know that. But you don't hide it or act like I am too stupid to notice and you don't move out for 4 years because you can't handle lying to someone you care about like bird brain did. At least Nat still visits but I haven't seen Clint since I was 6. That was 6 years ago. I don't know what I did but I am sick of going from home to home never meeting anyone else but the people who lie to me day and night. James once looked at me, I don't know why but he was looking at me then he looked horrified. He ran out the door and didn't come back for a week. I still don't know what happened but he has barely spoken to me since. That was last year. I am sick of them. I don't see you and May much anymore" I say. I see a picture of the team behind Phil. It has Skye and Fitzsimmons and Coulson and May. It also has another man, a man I recognise but never met. "Ward." I say but shake it off.

"Well I will have to tell your father but you are welcome to stay. Why don't you go Tell May the news and I will call your father." He says.

"Thanks Pops." I say and walk out.

I walk down the stairs and into the living area where I see Maria and Fury Talking to May.

"Maria." I say and run to hug her.

"Hey Kid how are you?" she asks. We used to be really close. I don't see much of her anymore though. Everything got too busy.

"I'm good, how are you." I ask she makes an okish sign with her hands and we both chuckle.

"Hi Nicky." I say. Not many people could get away with calling the Director of SHIELD Nicky but it is what I have called him since I was really little.

"Hi Alyssa." He says.

"May." I say and hug her too. She doesn't like close contact so I always make hugs short. She always lets me hug her though which means a lot.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I am going to stay here for a while. I just asked Pops and he says it's ok." I say she gives me a look that says tell me or I will make you. I would tell her everything about the lies and everything but I don't want to say it in front of Fury. I don't know why but I don't think I should so I settle for a word instead that I know will make them understand. "Stark." I say. They all now have apologetic looks. Or at least their versions of an apologetic look.

"ALY!" Skye yells when she sees me. I have always thought of her as my big sister. We used to pull pranks together on everyone, we had to stop when I accidently mentioned truth or dear in front of Fury and he said do it and Skye is fired. So we stopped.

"Hey Skykie." I say using my nickname for her.

"How are you?" she asks me

"I'm fine, how are you?" I ask

"Umm I'm alright, this guy I know broke out of jail and now we have to go find him." She says.

"Who, why is it your job? Is this guy SHIELD?" I ask, I'm really worried for Skye now.

"His name is Grant, it is my job because I'm on the bus and no this guy was never SHIELD. Ever." She says. It seems like the last sentence was more for her benefit than mine.

"Ok I have to check how a call went are you really okay?" I ask her. She nods and smiles but I know she is lying. I head back to Coulson's office. I am about to walk in when I hear the end of a call.

"Oh Coulson you should know that she has nightmares sometimes. A recurring one. She had them when she was little and before. Just sing her kookaburra song and she will be alright. Just don't press for details." Tony says.

"Alright thankyou." Phil responds.

"Oh and Phil, thankyou for looking after her." Pepper says. Phil nods and smiles and then the call ends.

"Aly how long have you been there?" he asks. I should be shocked he knew I was behind the door but since I wasn't trying to sneak up I let it slide.

"Since the sentence about nightmares." I respond. Coulson nods.

"Right let's get you a bunk." He says. I spend the rest of the afternoon getting settled and looking out the window. It really is an amazing view. After dinner I watched a movie with Fitz Simmons and Skye. Before going to my bunk and trying to sleep.

_Lilly, Lilyana are you ok?" Clint asks. He is 8 years old._

_"__Mommy?" I ask while shaking her. I am 5 years old_

_"__Lilyana they are both dead. C'mon we have to go." Barney says. He is 10 years old._

_"__NO I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY." I scream._

_"__Lily they are not coming back. We have to go." Clint says._

_I look out the window of the car and see adult Clint looking at the car wreckage laughing. Laughing hard and proudly._

"AHHHH." I scream when I wake up. I cover my mouth quickly and hope no one heard. It was the same dream as always. The car crash that killed my parents' one life, long before I remembered my other lives. Of course I don't remember them now either so that dream is of a brother person I haven't seen in 6 years. I check the time. 6:00am as always. I get up and dressed and head down to the training area/ cargo bay. I do my morning tai chi that Natty showed me so I would never get angry. She seems afraid of me when I get a little angry I don't know why.

"I didn't know anyone else got up this early." May says while coming down the stairs.

"Steve and Natasha get up earlier." I say. Stopping my movement to look at her.

"Where did you learn Tai chi?" she asks me.

"Natty showed me, she was afraid of me getting angry." I say. May nods.

"Do you mind if I join you, I do Tai Chi every morning?" She explains.

"Not at all, Come on." I say. A few hours later we decide to Spar. She thinks I can't fight but my Uncle Fandral has been teaching me since I was four as has Mother and I have been teaching myself. I know I won't beat her but I should still hold my own for a while.

10 minutes after we started fighting everyone had gotten up and come to watch.

I hadn't expected to last this long. It has gotten to the point when she is no longer holding back.

We have been fighting for ½ an hour before she finally does win. And everyone is clapping and laughing.

I spent a year on the bus. It was nice being here and travelling the world. They let me help Skye out with mission stuff since I am really good with computers. May and I spar and do Tai Chi almost every morning. This morning is my 13 birthday and I am sparring with her. For once no one is watching apart from FitzSimmons who occasionally look over from their work in the lab. Then a weird thing happened. I suddenly remember sparing with natty one time and winning. I do the same move as the one I used to bet Natty and I bring May down and win. But I never spar against Nat let alone win against her, it never happened.

"When did you learn that?" May asks.

"I just remember using it." I say. She looks at me with her usual stoic face.

"Well you won." She says I then realise that I just beat May. I run and hug her quickly.

"I never thought that would happen." I say. Coulson comes down to the cargo bay then.

"Everyone in the glass room thing that doesn't have an actual name." he says. I laugh a little and we all go there. Fitzsimmons having heard him from the lab.

When I walk in the door I remember a big entrance. And fangirling and that ward guy again. It was weird like a sudden memory but it never happened. I turn back to look at the door then refocus on Pops.

"We have a lead on Ward." When he says that I feel like I am going to pass out. I knew they were looking for someone and I had been helping but I never knew his name until now. It is the man who is in the photo on pops desk. The man I keep remembering on the bus that was never here. I calm myself down and listen to Phil. "He is in Switzerland."

"Why is he in Switzerland?" I ask because who would go to Switzerland. I mean other than it being where I meet my siblings.

"There is a hydra bunker there it was unused for almost 14 years until now. We need to get inside and take down the hydra agents inside. Try to stun them and arrest them rather than kill them." Coulson says.

"The team going in. we need more than the two of us. I think Alyssa should come." May says.

"No." Pops says.

"Phil she beat me this morning. Me. She would be fine." May says. Everyone turns to look at me.

"Fine but she dies and you change the diapers." He says. I don't understand why but ignore it.

"Great so when do we leave?" I ask.

"6 hours. One more thing. Anyone here speak German?" Pops asks.

"I do." I say. He smiles at me.

"Oh and Happy Birthday Aly." Pops says.

"Happy birthday sis." Skye says as she brings a cake over. I don't know why it was in here but I don't care.

"Let's maybe take this to the kitchen." Simmons suggests. Everyone agrees and we go.

Six hours later we are in Switzerland and leaving the bus. Fitzsimmons and Skye wish us luck and we leave. When we get to the bunker it is quiet. It doesn't look like anyone is there. We go in and walk around. We come to an office that is locked. I get the spare key from its hiding place. I don't know how I knew it was there but anyway. I open the door. There on the ground is a body. I rush over to it. He was shot in the head and shoulder. Then I remember. Everything, this is Schmidt's body I killed him.

"Oh god papa." I say.

"Schmidt is dead? When did that happen?" Coulson says.

"about 14 years ago. He was planning to bomb the tower. I was sent to stop him." I say


	23. Chapter 23 - Remembering

CHAPTER 23 - REMEMBERING

"Aly you remember?" he asks I nod "Stop him not kill him." He says.

"He wouldn't stop." I say.

"are you alright?" he asks me.

"It's the job." I say and we keep moving. I do hear May and Coulson say something as I walk off.

"She sounds like Natasha, like saying that makes her and everything ok." Coulson says.

"Sometimes its all you've got." May says. Then they follow me out. We relock the door but I bring the key. We find everyone fairly quickly then. We find all the people here when I killed Schmidt and Ward.

"Brandy what are you doing now?" I ask my brother when I walk in.

"Char is that you?' he asks.

"The one and only." I respond.

"We all saw and heard what you did when you came here last Char." He tells me I simply nod. "This guy is in charge now." He says pointing to Ward. " I am guessing you know him." He says. I nod again.

I head back to Coulson and May who are hiding behind a wall. "Ward is in charge." I say.

"Can you become in charge throw him off his rein by looking like yourself again? Like Charlotte Robin Shmidt?" he asks me.

"I can try but they all know that I killed him so they will either try to kill me or thank me." I say.

"We got your back." He says. I change in Charlotte and walk out.

"Hi everyone whatcha doing?" I ask walking in. "Oh right Was tun Sie? (what are you doing?)" i ask.

„SieCharlotteSchmidtgetötet, warum? (Charlotte you killed Schmidt, Why?)" one man asks.

„Weil ich musste. Ward jetzt Sie und ich brauche, um einen Chat zu haben. dies ist meine Väter. Hydra ist mein Papa und ich will es zurück. sollte es zu mir oder Brandon fallen. ( because i ahd to. Now ward you and i need to have a chat. This is my father's. Hydra belongs to Papa and i want it back. It should fall to either me or Brandon.)" i tell him.

„You are not getting this back." He says. „You killed your own father. You are as bad as him." He says.

„I know. But it's the job. Someone had to do it and that someone was me. Now you tried to kill my daughter and my aunt you did kill my unborn child and you did kill me. Yet you come off un scathed and in charge of my fathers for lack of a better word Company. Well no way." I say. He charges at me but i sweep his legs he falls to the ground and i litterally stand on top of him. One foot on his chest and one on his face. He would have been able to get me off easily but i used magic to tie down his arms and legs. „ Hydra is dead it's over. It's rein ended a long time ago." I say in his ear so only he heard. „Jetzt lassen Sie Ihre Waffen. Ich weiß, dass keiner von euch, dies zu tun oder evr abgesehen davon sein wollte. Das ist Ihre Chance, dies zu stoppen legen Sie Ihre Waffen. (now drop your weapons. I know none of you wanted to do this or evr be apart of this. This is your chance to stop so put down your weapons.)" Everyone does then Coulson and May come out and i get off Ward. „Schmidt ist tot und Hydra starb mit ihm. (Schmidt is dead and Hydra died with him.)" I tell evryone and they all nod.

„I am proud of you kid." Coulson tells me.

„They won't be any trouble now but there is somewhere i have to go." I say when i see the time is 6:00am. Coulson nods and i transport to the balcony at the tower. As usual 10 minutes later Steve comes. I change into my usual 22 year old form just before he sees me.

„Aly Oh my god you remember?" he says. I nod. He kisses me.

„ i have to call Skye and tell her that the mssion was a succes i remember and that Coulson and May should be back soon." I tell him. He nods so i make the call.

„Hello." She says on the other end of the line.

„Hey Skykie um the mission went great Coulson and May should be back soon i remember everything i am at the tower. Just thought you should know oh and Hydra has been eradicated." I say.

„All in an hour, i'm so proud." She says. „Anyway i got to go. Will you be coming back?"

„ probably not today but i'll see you tomorrw." I tell her.

„Alright bye Aly."

„Bye Skye." I say and hang up

„Do you mind if i get everyone?" he asks i shake my head and smile.

„No i don't mind at all." I say.

„JARVIS please tell everyone that Charlotte is back and remembers everything. Oh and to get out to the kitchen." He says.

„Of course sir. And Welcome back Miss Rowena."

„Thankyou Jarvie." I say Steve and i then head into the kitchen. Soon Pep, Tony Father Amy James Amelia Bruce and Natty are all in the kitchen with Me and steve.

„Aly?" Tony asks. I ignore him and run over to Amelia before hugging her really tightly.

„You okay Miele?" i ask her.

„Yeah Mom i'm alright. I am so glad you are back." She say. We all have a big group hug.

„Natty when did you move back in?" i ask her.

„Actually a day after you moved out. I thought it was unfair for you and then you were gone but i stayed anyway." She says.

„i beat May and Fandral while Sparring." I say.

„Why were you sparring with Fandral?" father asks.

„He offered one day when i was 4 after Hogun beat him. I guess he wanted someone he could beat. Then he was training me." I say. He just nods.

„Any nightmares kid?" Tony asked me.

„Every night i was gone." I say he hugs me tightly.

„Oh and happy birthday for yesterday sweetie." Pep says.

„Thanks Pep, it was a pretty great birthday. Cake beating May first mission this life time destroying Hydra capturing Ward again. The only bad part was it was in switzerland. I hate cold weather." I say.

„A frost giant who hates cold weather. There is one for the history books." Tony says.

„gee thanks. Oh by the way last year when i moved i saw Fury and Maria. They asked me wnhy i left. All i said was Stark. Then they all felt sorry for me." I say. He lightly wacks me everyone laughs. Then the elevator chimes and Clint steps out.

Everyone gets out of my way when i walk up to him no one really sure what i am going to do.

„Seven years is just a bit to long." He says to me.

I slap him and then hug him. „I love you Clint you are my brother. Ever do that again and i swear to god i will kill you." I say.

„Understood ma'am." He says.

„James you okay?" i ask

„it is true, you are the one who used to look after me." He says.

„yes and i named you and was with you for your first dragon ride." I say. He looks at me wierdly but hugs me.

„Thankyou mom." I am shocked that he calls me that but considering the amount of people i call father i am just glad he doesn't hate me.

„I can't believe you are 15." I say.

„ yeah and you Lysa were 12 last time i saw you and now you are 22." He says.

„ You'll get used to it." Steve says. „Though when she is 19 and in Germany don't take her anywhere near a forest." He says.

„That happened once." I say.

„Because i was smart enough to never let you near a forest again. Or drive a plane with Howard on it." He says.

„Ok that happened more than once but in my defence he lived." I say. „ and we wern't even that far off the ground." I say.

„That doesn't mean you should push him off the plane." Steve says. Tony birsts out laughing.

„Then he shouldn't laugh at my flying." I say.

„Or you could just fly in a staright line and not into a tree." He says.

„Hey we lived didn't we." I say.

„Okay what about the time you crashed us into the ocean?" he says.

„That was an unfortunate day but we lived." I say.

„Kyle didn't though." Steve says.

„ He was trying to kill you. You were about to have to shoot him anyway." I say. „ and if your flying skills are so much better then how come the only time you flew a plane you crashed it and ended up in the ice for 70 years." I say everyone laughs harder.

„At least that plane was broken anyway. You got a new plane from Howard and the first thing you do is smash a window." He says.

„Ok that was your fault." I say.

„didn't you say you only met once." Tony says.

„we did but i stayed with them for 3 months." I say.

„All this happened in three months." Tony says laughing harder.

„Plus the thing that happened in the forties." Amelia says and Steve and I double over laughing.

„WHAT IS THIS THING IN THE FORTIES!" Clint yells.

„Jail break." I say. And Stevelaughsharder.


	24. Chapter 24 - Food Fight

CHAPTER 24 – FOOD FIGHT

"Aly where are you?" Steve asks.

"in China, where are you?" I ask.

"Why are you in China" heresponds.

„ Why arn't you?" I say. he hates it when I do that.

"Charlotte Robin why on earth are you in China?" he says

"I'm at work Steve, now go away and stop annoying me." I say. and hang up then I go back to the bar.

"對不起前 - 男友正在一屁股的帽(Sorry ex – boyfriend is being an asshat.)" I say as a cover. "你想離開這裡？我討厭人群 (do you want to get out of here. I hate crowds.)" I say.

"當然寶貝，讓我們去(Sure baby lets go.)" The target says. And we leave the bar we walk around the the streets until we come to a side street that I pull him down where agents are waiting for us.

"Put your hands up." An agent say. he looks at me for a translation.

"把你的手 (Put your hands up)." I tell him and roll my eyes at the agent.

"要知道，像你這樣的賓博會為他們工作 (Should have known that a bimbo like you would work for them)." He says. I slap him. The agents do nothing and just take him in. then I go home. I'll brief Fury in the morning I go home still in the club dress. I transport into the kitchen at the tower. Bad choice. Everyone was in the dining room and heard me come in.

"Aly your home come join us we're having dinner." Loki says.

I walk in "nah I already ate" I say. "Thanks though." I say and try to leave.

"Stop. Turn. Explain." He says and I do.

"if you're problem is the outfit then blame Maria. She picked it well her and Fury well she picked he payed." I say. "Oh that was a bad choice of words." I say and see Natty laugh a little. " I was on a mission is what I am trying to say." I explain. Loki nods and lets me leave. I go get changed and then go to the lounge room to watch a movie.

"You know it's like when you went home in something similar and when Schmidt asked you about it you were all like Stark picked it." Steve says as everyone comes in.

"That was so funny." I say. "Though that one was more the way it sounded. He was such an ass." I say.

"Someone agrees with me then." Tony says

"Many people agree with you Stark." I say. We all sit down to watch a movie when Tony gets a call and leaves the room.

"Alyssa what are you doing this weekend?" he asks me.

"Why?" I say. knowing better then to answer a question from Tony Stark without knowing why.

"Oh for gods sake you talk to her it will be quicker." He says into the phone and then hands it to me.

"Hello?" I say to the phone.

"Alyssa, it's Fury." He says.

"Ohhh hi" I say. I usually still call him Nicky but this seemed important.

"Are you busy this weekend?" he asks.

"No." I respond.

"Good something very important is happening I need you to come to the hub on Saturday in your forties form." He says.

"Why, and it's my birthday on Saturday." I say.

"It's important." He says.

"Fine, the things I do for you. I should get paid." I say. he chuckles. "Anything else sir?" I ask.

"No. thankyou Alyssa." He says and hangs up.

"One of these days I am going to teach that man how to say bye." I say while walking into the lounge room.

"Yeah it will be the same day he learns to say please and thankyou." Nat says.

"He already does with me. He doesn't with you guys?" I ask not actually surprised. They glare at me. The elevator chimes and the bus team come out.

"I'm just saying that it would be a nice addition to the team." Fitz says as they step out.

"Fitz you are not getting a monkey." Simmons says.

"Hey guys want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"Oh can we AC pleeeeeease." Skye asks.

"Skye stop begging you are acting like a two year old first the ice cream now this." He says. Tony starts chuckling because they sound like father and daughter.

"Oh but Coulson. You said no last time and you said and I quote 'next time skye'." She says.

"Skye that is not what I said now stop it." He says.

"Mayyyyyyyy help me out here." Skye asks.

"I'm with Phil on this one." She says.

"You're always on his side." Skye complains.

"That is because I am always right." Coulson says.

"You are not." Skye says.

"Oh for crying out loud go watch the stupid movie then." He says

"Thanks AC." She says and runs to the couch. She sits down next to me.

"I just got played didn't I." He says.

"Ohhh yeah." Natasha says. Tony is now laughing so hard he nearly falls of the couch.

Skye starts going hyper half way through the movie, like really hyper.

"That is the last time we stop to get her candy." Coulson says.

"Told you." May says. Skye throws a piece of the popcorn we are eating at Coulson.

"Don't throw your food Skye." May says.

"Party pooper." Skye says making Tony loose it again. "It is not funny." Skye says and throws popcorn at Tony.

3 minutes later we are in a food fight.

"Skye team?" I ask her. She nods. We sneak behind the couches to where Coulson and May are and surprise attack them.

"Skye!" May Yells.

We run back to our hiding spot. Then we high five. We are getting low on food though. Then the elevator dings. Maria and Fury walk in and see the food fight. I get a bit of cake and throw it at Maria. She looks at Fury who nods and she joins then fight.

"My Best agents wow the Agency has taken a down turn." He says.

"Hey!" everyone says and stops fighting. We all know what we are thinking but no one is brave enough. Until I yell "ATTACK!" and everyone throws food at Fury.

To everyones surprise he picks up a nearby cupcake and throws it back hitting me square in the face. Then we start fighting again. The teams keep changing but it is loosly this.

Natasha, Clint and Steve.

Amelia, James, Pepper and Tony.

Skye, Fitzsimmons and me

Loki, Amy and Bruce

Maria and Fury

Coulson and May

It was a long battle but it ended when Fury's phone rang and he said what he came here to say.

"Schmidt is dead." Fury says. "But some of you know that already. The door was locked. Intel said where the key was only it wasn't there so Alyssa the key please." He says. Everyone looks at me, Steve is looking at me like if I have the key I'm poison. Fury holds out his hand and I give him the key.

"I think it's time you tell us what happened when he didn't bomb the tower." Fury says.

"Alright fine. I killed him. I shot him. He wouldn't stop he tried to kill me so I shot him. And I saved everyone here's life doing it." I say.

"Do you care at all?" Tony asks.

"No." I respond. He looks horrified. "You should know by now that I don't feel like normal people. Someone had to stop him. It was him or me. My own papa tried to Stab me. So no I don't care that I killed him." I say. Everyone is surprised that I killed him but no one is really that surprised that I don't care.

"That's not true. If you didn't care then why didn't you tell us?" Steve asks.

"Because I care that he is dead and that he tried to kill me. I care the he left me no other choice. But I don't care that I was the one to do it. It's the job." I say. Fury nods. Then he and Maria leave. Skye and Amelia hug me. "Coulson why did you come here to begin with?" I ask.

"Because you left this on the bus." He says handing me a photo of us on Christmas. I smile at the memory.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Baby is Back

CHAPTER 25 – A BABY IS BACK

Coulson's team end up staying here that night. In the morning I am not feeling the best. I head down to Bruce's lab.

"Hey Uncle Bruce." I say while walking in.

"Hey Alyssa, you're up late. For you anyway." He says. The time being 8:00am.

"Not feeling great." I say.

"Do you want me to run some tests?" he offers. I nod.

"Yes please." I say

"Right come sit here then." He says pointing to a table. I comply and he runs several tests.

A while later he looks at some results before sitting down next to me.

"Aly do you recall before you died that you were pregnant." He asks me.

"Yes why?" I ask not particularly keen on talking about it.

"The baby came back aswell." He says. My face pales.

"How?" I ask.

"Well I don't really know but. It would seem to have the same power as you and Amy. I think you just had to get to the right age before it came back and since it wasn't born yet it came back the same way as it died." He says. "Congratulations Aly." He says.

"Yeah you too. You are going to be a great Uncle." I say.

"Oh that makes me feel old." He says.

"Thankyou Uncle Bruce. I got to go tell Steve." I say

"Oh Alyssa, you might want to tell people this time. No one was pleased when they found out and you hadn't told them." I smile and nod. Then I run to the elevator and catch it to the gym.

"Steve you here?" I yell when I get out of the elevator.

"Yeah I am right here. What's going on?" he asks because I am literally jumping over to him.

"Steve the baby that died, it came back. I am pregnant." I say.

"Charlotte that's great." He says grinning like an iddiot again. " I'm getting a real da ja vu thing here." He says. Then he unties the necklace around my neck. It had the engagement ring he got me last lifetime. It was put on a chain and given to me when I was really little. I always wore it since then. He takes kt kff and removes the chain then he gets on one knee.

"Pick a name. I felt stupid last time." He says

"Charlotte." I say.

"Well then Charlotte Robin Schmidt. Will you marry me?" he asks.

"Yes Steve I will marry you." I say. He kisses me and remembers to put the ring on my finger this time.

"I Love You Char." He says to me.

"I Love You Too." I respond.

"I say we tell people now." He says.

"Agreed." I say and we make our way to the kitchen.

Everyone but Tony is in there eating breakfast

"So what did I miss in 7 years?" Clint asks me when we walk in.

"Много вещейптицымозга.вытакой идиот (a lot of things bird brain. You are such an idiot.) " I respond. Natasha starts laughing a little.

"What did you call me this time?" he asks me.

"I don't know what you mean осел (Jackass)." I say as sweetly as possible so he thinks it was nice.

"That's better." Clint says falling for it. Natasha literally spits out her food laughing and coughing.

"She just called a jackass you idiot." Tasha says through coughs.

"Natalia you are taking away the fun when you tell him." I say. "You okay?" I ask her when she stops coughing.

"Yeah thanks." She says. I nod and smile.

"Steve and I have something to tell you guys." I say the all look confused. "The baby came back to life at the same stage as before and we are Engaged again." I say. Amelia and James run up to me and give me a hug. Then Amelia hugs Steve and James shakes Steve's hand. Then everyone in the room hugs everyone. This is when Tony walks in.

"Wow what did I miss?" he says.

"That Ro's pregnant again and engaged again." Amy said. She is the only person who hadn't moved to hug us. I wasn't really expecting her to either.

"Wow Amy tone down the excitement please. Really it's just too much." Tony says sarcastically.

"Well it's not the first time. The odds of her keeping it are low enough not to mention nothing happening to it or her because those odds are very high and then there is the whole odds of Steve sticking around the entire time also being very low. I've watched her go through this before. And seeing that is the reason I have never had children or gotten married. Besides. If things do go well they will die soon anyway and she will have to live on. Everytime it happens she cares that they are dead less and less. But if it helps I am happy for you Ro and Prudence would be to." Amy says.

"She is a Cheery one today isn't she." Clint says. "I'm just glad she stopped calling me Birdy. Now Amy get over here and lets have a group hug though I swear if there is another baby in this house after this I will scream louder and more often than it does." He says everyone laughs and we all have a group hug. Then Clint's phone rings and he goes to answer it.

"Have you thought about godparents this time? Because when you decided to choose in the day it didn't end well." Amy says Steve and I look at eachother and know already.

"Phil." We both respond

"Phil and May?" I suggest. He nods.

"Who else?" he asks.

"I don't know. How many do people usually have?" I say. He shrugs.

"All the people on the bus." He says. I smile.

"You sure?" I ask. He nods. "Then perfect. You have to come with me to tell them this time." I request.

"We should all go over there we can have an 'Avengers on the bus' party!" Tony says.

"Perfect!" I say. We then teleport over. We land in the lounge room. I don't know where we are in the world but it is night. Everyone is asleep but it looks like the sun is rising. "Let's surprise them everyone sit down and be quiet." I say everyone nods. Unfortunately there were not 11 seats in here so some of us were on the floor. It got to 5:30 and May got up walked out saw us then kept walking.

"She is a delight." Tony says.

"Yeah and Nat's only match." I say tony gulps.

"If Tasha matches her and you beat her then you can beat Natasha right?" Bruce asks.

"Uhhh I don't know, not so keen on finding out." I say.

"oh c'mon everyone place bets." Tony says.

"Um hello forgetting something? Pregnant." I say.

"Well um Aly the baby will come back the way it left a matter of seconds later. I ran tests and I am sure so." Bruce says.

I look at Nat who shrugs.

"Fine then but avoid the stomach I'll do the same just so that no one has an advantage or disadvantage." I say she nods we move down to the cargo bay where May is finishing Tai Chi.

"Hey Mels want to place a bet?" Clint asks.

"Last time you asked me that you caused an international incident Clint." She says. Nat laughs at the memory.

"Just 50 bucks. Who will win Nat or Aly?" Clint asks.

"Alyssa." May answers immediately. Then she places 50 bucks on the pile and moves to where people are watching from. Apparently now interested.

Nat and I go to the cargo area.

"One more rule. Don't hit Lola." I say she nods then we begin. An hour later we are still fighting but now Coulson and FitzSimmons are watching. Then Skye comes out all having placed bets on me. Skye had a fan girl moment when she saw all the avengers and Loki. Then she hugged Amelia hello. Everyone introduced Amy and James to everyone. Two hours later we were still fighting but an alarm started going off signalling that the cargo bay doors were opening. Nat and I ran and grabbed hold of the bars from the stairs. While May went to the cockpit with Clint.

Steve tries to pull us up he manages to one at a time and we all head into the lounge room and sit down.

"Did anyone see who stopped fighting first?" Tony asked.

"Doesn't matter she was winning." Nat says. "You can't always see it but when you are fighting it is obvious who is winning. I didn't land a blow." She explains. Skye then hugs me.

"Hey sis." She says.

"Hey Skykie." I respond. May comes out a short while later.

"Malfunction." She says "CLINT LEAVE THE CONTROLS ALONE!" She yells to Bird brain.

"BUT I WANNA FLY THE PLANE!" he yells back.

"BIRDBRAIN GET OUT HERE OR I AM GOING TO GO IN THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT!" I yell.

"TRY IT!" he yells back and I do.

From the living room the could hear grunts and crashes no one daring to go in. then I came out dragging Clint by the foot. He had duct tape over his mouth and his hands were bound behind his back

"The cockpit is yours May. Meanwhile what did you do with it?" I ask him after oulling off the duct tape.

"I'll never tell." He says. I smile a maniac smile I got from my father.

"Excuse us." I say and drag Clint down the stairs.

"She is terrifying." I Hear Tony say as I leave.

"Ok Part 2 Birdy." I tell him.

"Right they keep the Nerf guns here." Clint says.

"Oh here." I say while handing him a Nerf bow and arrow and quiver which he fills. I grab the biggest gun and a few smaller guns aswell as the ammo before we hide the rest.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready." I say.

"And your plan has been foiled." Nat says as she comes around the corner.

"Oh Natalia how did you know?" I ask.

"I didn't I came to get you Fury needs us and you still need to tell Coulson and his gang so hide the rest of those so you at least pull a prank and then let's go." She says. So we head back out.

"No but seriously why are you here?" we hear Coulson ask just before we enter the room.

"we are here to tell you that the Baby came back to life so I am pregnant again and we are engaged again also we would like you and May and fitzsimmins and Skye to be god parents Also Amelia never had god parents which Stark and I need to have an akward conversation about." I say.

Coulson comes and hugs me. "Congratulations baby girl." He says

"Thanks pops." I say. "We have to go so Tony your plan will have to wait. Bye everyone." I say and we leave.


	26. Chapter 26 - A Celebration

CHAPTER 26 – A CELEBRATION

The weekend came quick enough apparently I am the only one who doesn't know what is happening. Everyone was called out to help set up something yesterday so I was literally alone last night. But now I look like Charlotte Robin Schmidt and I am leaving to go find Fury.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled when I walked into the cafeteria. I had found Fury in his office he then took me to the cafeteria.

"Fury, thankyou." I say sincerely to which he gives a nod.

10 minutes later we are all having fun. Steve and I are standing near the snack table that bird brain and Nat set up eating cupcakes and just talking. Someone offered me a drink but I refused. Partly because of the baby but also because I don't see the point of alcohol.

"We have a surprise for you Alyssa, you see eighty years ago after you died both of you left a few people behind. Every year on your birthdays they recorded a video of what they would say. We recently recovered these and repaired them enough to be played." Maria says. Then the videos got played. They were all very sweet but the last one caught my eye.

"Happy birthday Charlotte, you would be um I don't actually know anymore." Peggy Carter said.

"But either way happy birthday Char. I know it was hard those few years after cap died but at least you went out with a bang. You never could leave quietly." Howard Stark says. They both said good bye and the video ended. But the game playing from a radio in the background. Steve went to it. It was before we died so why would it be playing there. And out the window was a huge billboard with neon lights. That video was not made in the 50's.

"Um thankyou guys. Is there something I'm missing here?" I ak Hill in particular. She gives me a blank look.

"Dad?" I say to Tony, he frequently hacks shield so he would know. He shakes his head.

"Actually we decided not to tell anyone in the tower about this. It was a surprise gift from Agent Carter and Stark. It was , is for Tony, Steve and you Alyssa. Oh and here it is." He says. I hear the doors open and look around.

Then Peggy Carter and Howard Stark walk in the door. Tony hides behind Natasha who rolls her eyes. Steve and I just stand there in complete shock.

"hey Char. So how did you live through that explosion?" Stark asks.

"I didn't." I manage to say when I start breathing. "You guys got old." I say. It must have been five years after I died that whatever happened happened.

"Yeah six years after you died. We went looking for his body again. She shot something we both went down and then I woke up here." Stark says.

"Well shooting works well. It what I turn to after that thing in the forties Charlotte." Peggy says. Steve Howard Peggy and I laugh.

"WHAT THING!" Clint yells.

"Shut up bird brain." I say. "Dad why are you hiding behind Natalia?" I ask tony who I know is internally glaring at me.

"Because my father came back to life. You died in a car crash." Tony says.

"Anthony? Why did Charlotte Schmidt just call you dad?" Howard says.

"forget that." Tony says to his father.

"Well let the party go on." Clint says and everyone goes back to having a good time. The avengers come to meet Howard and peggy as do Amelia Amy Loki and James.

"Peggy this is Clint Barton aka hawkeye, this is Natasha Romanoff aka the black widow, this is Bruce banner aka the Hulk. This is Amy my twin sister, this is Loki my father, this is Amelia my daughter and this is James my basically adopted son." I say to Peggy while Tony introduces them to his father but pauses on Amelia looking to me for help.

"Um actually this is Amelia Samson she is your grand daughter Howe." I tell him.

"But you said you she was your daughter." Howard says.

"her name when she was born was Sierra grace Stark. And yes she is my daughter." I say, peggy starts lauging.

"Ok so I get punched if I hit on you but my son is alright? Oh and Steve, red skull dead or not. There was a bet back in the forties that I would like to win." Howard says. I roll my eyes.

"he is dead now but that was only 16 years ago. I didn't kill him" Steve responds.

"Damn why can't you do your job all you had to do was kill Schmidt take down hydra and then fondue." He says as he passes money to Peggy.

"You bet he wouldn't?" I ask peggy.

" I bet he survived not that steve didn't kill him and you say fondue one more time I will shoot you it wasn't funny.

"God don't tell me they gave you a gun." I say.

"If Steve didn't kill him who did?" Howe asks.

"I did." I say as nonchalantly as I could. They both stare at me.

"well with what happened after that thing in the forties I'm not surprised." Peggy says.

"Steve disarmed it in time it was okay." I say as we all laugh.

"so Captain what have you been doing lately and oh my god Char is that an engagement ring. And why are you at a party and not drunk?" Howard asks.

"after what happened last time I don't see the point in alcohol anymore." I say.

"Oh it would be fine so long as you don't have access to bombs that Stark made or guns or a plane. Oh or a drunk Stark." Peggy says.

"Really though who's the lucky man? Oh its not Anthony is it?" Howard asks.

" no no um actually its ah…" I say I look to Steve who nods. " Steve." I say at last.

"YES!" Peggy yells. Stark hands her more money.

"Well you and he were together why would I guess that they would be together." Howard says.

I slap him, he runs and I chase him. I've been chasing him all around the ship for a while when he runs onto the bridge and into Fury.

"Uhh sorry Director." He says. I stop running before I hit them both.

"Alyssa you know you can teleport right." Fury says.

"Oh actually I forgot thanks Nicky." I say I teleport to behind stark and cuff his hands together.

"Holy Crap Char what the hell happened to you?" Howe asks.

"Hey don't say hell or that is where I will take you literally." I say.

"Hell." He says. I transport to Hela's place. There is rock and fire everywhere. It isn't actually as bad as it sounds. What freaks him out is the 'monsters' there.

"Aly what are you doing?" Hela asks me.

"oh hey Hel just teaching Tony's dad a lesson." I respond she looks at me quizzically.

"Isn't Howard Stark dead?" she asks.

"Yeah but you know so is Captain America and the amount of times someone thought I was dead. Sometimes I hadn't even died." I say.

"Can I put him on fire?" she asks.

"Safety flame and yes." I say. She smiles. She sets him on fire for a minute before taking it down he of course is unharmed but it scared the shit out of him.

"Thanks hela. Better go got a party." I say she nods and I leave. I put duct tape over his mouth so he stops screaming as we walk back into the party. "The next time I say I will take you here if you say Hell again I suggest you listen and you wont end up on fire." I say. He nods so I untie his hands and remove the duct tape from his mouth.

"Just like old times then." Peggy says. Howard is shaking and everyone is laughing as they know that I did the exact same thing to Tony who is telling his father to breath.


	27. Chapter 27 - Wedding Vows

CHAPTER 27 – WEDDING VOWS

"Natasha Romanoff will you marry me?" Clint asks Nat.

"Yes." She says and they kiss. "We have to thank Ellia for this you know." She tells him when they break apart.

"Why?" Clint asks confused.

"Well she is the one who got us together." Nat says. As they walk into the living room.

"Nat what are you talking about?" Clint asks.

"Aly and I switched bodies for a day she got us together I didn't know what happened till we switched back at two the next day." She says quickly.

"Well I should have known, since when do you say cool." He says.

"Took you long enough." I yell from the couch. "Congrats you to by the way its about time Birdy grew a pair." I say to them.

"Charlotte Robin Schmidt watch your mouth." Peggy yells.

"wow that brings back memories." I say.

"What are you talking about? With the congratulations I mean. I was there for the other thing." Steve says.

"I would like to say that was not my fault." Howard says.

"No it was Steves." I say.

"How is it my fault you suggested it." He says

"You agreed." I argue.

"Children." Pepper says.

"Sorry Pepper." Steve and I say in unison.

"Anyway ask them about congrats." I say pointing to Nat and Clint.

"We are getting married." Nat says.

"About time." Tony says.

"Oh Tony how are your wedding plans coming?" Clint says.

"Shut up Bird face." Tony says.

"Dad no." I tell him. He shuts up.

"You two have a daughter yet you call him dad." Peggy says.

"This is not the most confusing relationship I have been in." I say.

"True there was Bucky." Howard says. I run out of the room and down the hall turning blue the entire time, Steve and Tony immediately run after me.

"Aly it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault." Steve says. I am shaking like when I wake up from my nightmares which gives Tony an idea.

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree." He starts singing. It calms me down after I have a nightmare. "Merry merry king of the bush is he." He continues. People in the lounge can hear us and Howard finally realises why Tony hates him. "Laugh kookaburra laugh." Tony continues. Howard remembers Tony's mother singing to him while he just said that the boy was fine and to be quiet so he could work. "Kookaburra gay your life must be." Tony finishes. During the song I have changed back. Tony is just holding me.

"Please don't mention Bucky. It isn't always so easy to get her to change back." Steve says. Peggy and Howard nod. Howard heads down the hall.

"I'm sorry Char I didn't even think." He says shocking Tony. He had never heared his dad apologise before. "Anthony can we talk?" he Howard asks.

"Will you be okay kid?" Tony asks me. When I changed back I turned into my 15 year old self that is actually from this lifetime.

"Yeah go. And Howard it's not the worst thing you have said to me." I say.

"I have never seen her break down like that or cry or show any weakness before." Peggy says.

"Neither has anyone but Tony." Nat says. "I wonder what her nightmares are about." She says.

"A car crash I was in when I was four a few lifetimes ago. I died from injuries no one detected. I dream about a slightly modified version that is way past disturbing." I say walking into the room. "Sorry you had to see that." I say.

"Don't be sorry Ellia we just didn't know you ever cried." She says. I nod. "Want to help write vows. Apparently they are the hardest thing so I want to start." She say and I nod.

"How can this be so hard?" Nat says after having one word for over an hour. That word being Clint.

"Aunt Natalia you are over thinking this. Just say something he knows means a lot for you to say. Something you wouldn't usually admit. Something he will know means more than any ring he gives or you wear ever could." I say. Her face lightens up.

"I got it. Something I would never say or admit but is true now. But wasn't ever before." She says.

"Ahh sure." I say as she starts writing. A while later she hands me the paper.

"What do you think?" she asks. I read the paper and smiled. It said this.

Clint I love you. I should have said it a long time ago. Love is for children. I know that but you and I are always childish. I know now that love isn't just for children and you helped me see that. I'm not afraid to admit that I am in love with you Clint Barton. Always and Forever. It may not have been a lot to say but I knew that it was all Clint needed to hear.

"It's Perfect Natalia, I am so proud of you and the woman you have become even after the red room." I say to her. She knows right now I am thinking like the girl she used to look up to that once gave her an elephant.

"Thankyou Dominica." She says to me.

I have to see what Clint wrote. I thought. I went up to where Clint was.

"Hey Bro how are your Vows coming?" I ask him.

"Here does this sound to cheesy?" he asks as he hands me the paper. It said.

Natasha I used to think that no matter what I did I would never get the red off my ledger. Together we may never finish but at least now I feel like we have started. You mean more to me than any bow ever could. Before only you knew about my sister. I had always felt guilty about not saving her. But you made me realise that she would want me to be happy like she used to make me. But now you make me happy. Thankyou Nat.

"It is perfect Clint. Just like hers." I tell him. He smiles.

"So have you and Cap written yours yet?" he asks me.

"No I tried but it's hard. I mean I have been married before and it was easy but this is different. This one has to be right it has to really mean something. He means so much and I, I mean I have been in love before but I never felt like everything had to go perfectly. I wouldn't know what to say." I admit to him.

"Aly he loves you. Anything you say will mean everything to him."

I start trying to write again. When I finished I still wasn't happy with it but it meant a lot to me so I could only hope it would to him to.

"This is beautiful Al but seriously what happened in the forties. Every time you bring it up the four of you start laughing and Amelia to if she is there please just tell me." He pleads.

"Thankyou Birdy." I say and leave.

"Nat can we go shopping?" I ask as she enters the room.

"Sure lets go." She says.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Joys of Pregnancy

CHAPTER 28 – THE JOYS OF PREGNANCY

8 months later.

"Howe stop picking on me, Tony, Steve, Howard is picking on me." I yell about to cry.

"Wow someone is emotional. And looks like they swallowed a planet." Howard says.

"Shut up Stark leave her alone." Nat says.

"Hey do you mind, I'm Howard stark." He says.

"No you a stuck up ass." She says in the same tone that he used.

"Both of you quit it and Howard leave Alyssa alone." Pepper says ending the argument.

"I swear you are more of a god then Thor is." Amy says. Pepper constantly amazes her with her ability to end all arguments.

"Don't say his name. please." I say trying to not be blue. It works and I am ok.

"I thought you guys buried the hatchet. What did he do?" she asks, I am silent. "Rowena what did that big Oaf do?" she asks.

"He said that my kid would be ugly." I say. She looks confused.

"Are you sure that's what he meant Aly?" She asks

"Yes! I'm not making this up." I say. Then we hear a storm a lot of thunder and the bi frost before Thor and Odin of Asgard appear on the balcony. I use magic to hide my pregnancy.

"Son Go now." Odin says.

"Yes father. Ellia I did not mean to be rude or imply that you or the child would be ugly. I just meant that it would look like you and Steve and since you have many forms I meant to ask which it would take from or if it would be a mix of them all." He says. Everyone now understanding that I was being a little ridiculous.

"The baby will be gorgeous Ellia just like its mother." He says.

"Thankyou Thor." I say and hug him. This is rare since I still hate him I'm just nicer about it. "I promise not to burn Asgard." I say.

"Alyssa how are you feeling?" Odin asks noticing I am a little pale.

"No great actually Grandfather, something's wrong." I say clutching my stomach the spell wearing off to reveal it.

"Aly!" Steve yells. He helps me to the elevator as Amelia teleports down and gets a car started. Steve drives to the hospital while Amelia and Amy are in the back with me. Jams in the passenger seat.

When we get there we are immediately taken to a room here a nurse starts running tests.

"She's in Labour." They say stating the obvious a few minutes later. Everyone but Steve has to wait outside.

"How is she?" Loki asks as everyone else arrives including the bust team and Fury and Maria.

"She's in labour." Amy said.

1 hour later.

"Anthony will you stop pacing please she will be fine." Howard says. They have been a lot closer since they had a talk a few months ago.

"Sorry I'm just nervous." Tony responds.

"Yeah well you are practically going to be a grandpa so I could see why. Oh my god I'm a grandpa." Howard says. He looks at Amelia who hadn't heard what he said. She meets his gaze. He waves. She waves back a little confused.

"Howard you are creeping her out." Peggy said.

"Shut up Peggy." He says.

"Shut it Stark or I will shoot you like when I shot Steve except you don't have his Shield." She says.

"Why did you shoot my dad?" James asked.

"Your Steve's son?" Peggy asks.

"Adopted but yeah and Alyssa is my mom. Adopted but all the same." He responds.

Another hour later.

"No matter how many times you try it Clint Paper still beats rock." Amy says while Clint and Amelia are in their 8th game of rock paper scissors.

"The baby is here." Steve says as he comes out.

"Boy or girl?" Natalia asks.


	29. Chapter 29 - A New Born, A New Danger

CHAPTER 29 – A NEW BORN, A NEW DANGER

"Boy or Girl?" Natalia says.

"Boy." Steve says. And leads them back to the room.

"Hey everyone." I say. "Oh my Gosh, bus people. Too hard to name you all. Are you guys ready to meet you godson?" I ask as everyone enters.

"Oh bags holding him first." Skye says. And comes to hold the baby.

"What are you naming him?" Jemma asks while playing with the baby.

"I was thinking Howard Johann Rogers." Steve says. I nod and smile.

"Well then hello little Howard you look a lot cuter then who you're named after." Peggy says holding the baby now.

"Hey!" Howard Stark says insulted.

"Guys he isn't pass the parcel." I say as they keep passing him around in circles.

"Well done baby girl I'm so proud." Coulson says. To me. "He is beautiful just like his mother."

"Thankyou Pops." I say.

I look to find Loki holding the baby. "Hey you know you are going to be happy. A little insane with this family but happy." He says.

Then Natalia holds him. "Здравствуйте немного Говард, вы рождаются в самых странных семьи вокруг. но я обещаю, что вы никогда не будет в одиночестве. (Hello little Howard, you are being born into the weirdest family around. But I promise you won't ever be alone.)" She says to him.

"Nurse when can we go home?" I ask referring to Howard and me.

"Well you need to fill out the birth certificate but beyond that a day, maybe two." She says.

"Thankyou." I say. Steve and I fill out the birth certificate.

Everyone leaves to let me rest. I fall asleep after watching Steve put Howard to bed for the first time.

3 days later.

"WELCOME HOME!" everyone shouted when Steve, Howard and I come in.

"Thanks guys." I say.

"Screw that where is he?' Skye asks.

"oh its cutest thing check it out." I say. Steve turns around and there on his back is the baby.

"Cannot get him off. He grabbed hold of Steve's shirt and will not let go." I say struggling not to laugh.

"here let me try." Loki says.

"Give it your best shot father." I say to him.

"Howard let go of your father and come here." Loki says while holding Howard's weight. Howard let go.

"How did you do that?" I ask him.

"Honestly Ellia Rosette you have more children then I do and still you are as good with kids as your mother." Loki says.

"Hey Mother is brilliant with kids. She was with me for 13 years while I was growing up and I am brilliant with kids. Just ask my niece Claire. She is 23 now but I raised her and visit her every year for her birthday and Christmas when I remember my life." I tell him. Shit said too much.

"I want to meet her." Clint says.

"I did meet her." Nat says. "I remember that was the reason I got you into Finland." She says.

"Clint you are going no where near her." I say.

"Why were you in finland and how did you help?" Father asks.

"Oh why can't I meet her." Everyone starts talking at once so I can't answer any question that they ask. Then the noise makes baby Howard start crying.

"Oh come now little baby it's alright. Hey we are just trying to look after your mommy. She isn't as old as she looks and still need our help sometime." Loki says. The baby quietens down.

"you are amazing father. Now Clint you can't meet her because you would want to bring her home with you, father I went to finland to visit her on her birthday when I got Nat and Clint together when James was still a baby. And Clint stop making Howard cry or you are changing all the diapers." I say to make them shut up.

"Wow never thought you were the mother type." Howard says.

"That's because you liked her so she wasn't allowed to be the mother type in your head." Peggy says.

"I did not like her." Howard says.

"Well you two always were fonduing." Steve says.

"When that happened we literally meant cheese and biscuits nothing more." I say. Tony is glaring at me.

"Please tell me you didn't date my father Al." Tony says.

"I did not date your father dad." I say to him.

"Yeah though not from lack of trying on his part." Peggy says.

"Stop ganging up on me, I only new her for two months. There was the three weeks while Steve was alive and then the month and a bit after he died." Howard says.

"This conversation is getting really awkward." Amy says.

"Well try finding out that your mother dated your grandfather and calls your father dad." Amiela says. "Not to mention every conversation they have gets awkward and in an argument!" She adds.

"WE DID NOT DATE!" Howe and I yell at the same time.

"I'm worried about the four of you living here." Pepper says.

"So long as Howard and Char don't try to build hover carts and race to see who will finish first and you have no planes or bombs around then it should be fine." Peggy says.

"I finished first FYI." I say.

"You blew mine up!." Howard says.

"You should have been watching and besides I threw a screwdriver at it. If that blows it up then you built it wrong." I say. "and Peggy it was your idea to build hover carts in steve memory." I complain to her.

"I still say he would have been happy but I didn't tell you to set the base onm fire after an explosion." She says. Howard and I look to the ground guiltily.

"We should try it in teams, howard and Tony, me and Amelia." I say. "No throwing screwdrivers." I say as a condition.

"agreed. I say 48 hours from now we race." Tony says. We nod.

"NOOOOOO!" Pepper and Peggy yell. But they know we are going to anyway. "Baby howard could be hurt." Pepper says.

"We won't do it here." I say then my phone starts to ring. "Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Agent Rogers, it's Fury, we need to talk, I realise you have just come home but would you mind coming in please." He says.

"Holy crap, did you just say please?" I ask. There is silence but I can practically see him rolling his eyes. "Fine but camn I bring the baby so u and Maria can meet him well again?" I ask him.

"Alright. Be here in 2 minutes." He says. I teleport and hang up the phine. I land in Fury's office holding Howard.

"Sorry am I early?" I ask. He smiles and takes Howard.

"Alyssa please sit." He says so I sit at the chair next to his desk.

"Director what is this about?" I ask now curious as his face turns deadly serious.

"Ward wants to speak to you." He says, my happy face turns into a deadly glare.

" I was wondering if he was still alive. It has been over 15 years since I saw him last." I say.

"He is alive and wants to talk about Amelia. You don't have to talk to him in fact I'm in favour of leaving him to rot in his cell with no communication with any one." Fury explains.

"If it has to do with my daughters safety then I am going. When can I talk to him?" I aask feeling like I am being manipulated but not caring.

"Now if you like." He responds. I nod and we leave. I get lead to his cell while Fury waits far away with Howard the baby. I walk into Ward's cell.

"You look old." I say as I walk in.

"You don't." he says.

"You should try some wrinkle cream, really it doesn't suit you." I say being sarcastic as always.

"Ahh you still haven't lost your touch." He says.

"What do you want Ward?' I ask him loosing patience.

"How about a deal. And answer for an answer?" he asks me.

"Depends on the question but go on. You first." I say. He nods.

"How is Skye?" he asks.

"She is great." I say, smiling thinking about the last time I saw her. "Why did you ask to see me?" I ask.

"Amelia, she wasn't the target, she never was, I asked to see you to ask why you thought we were after her when you stopped the search long ago. We were after Johann not Amelia." He says.

"I never stopped the search I only started it. Who is Johann?" I ask because he can't be talking about Schmidt.

"Your son. Howard Johann but you call him Johann because of Howard Stark. We never knew what you meant until now. And you spoke to our leader. You said that your son was more powerful. But he would be a baby and it would be this year before we had a chance to find him." Ward says. "My turn, what has Skye been doing?" he asks.

"Going on dates with her boyfriend." I say not thinking about what I said. "how would I have known about him then when he was only born a few days ago?" I ask " and why don't I remember that?"

"I don't know the answer to that but magic. Now what do you mean Skye's boyfriend?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"His name is Antoine Triplett. He is an agent of SHIELD, he took your place on the bus 3 years ago, they have been dating for 2 years." I say. "You know she moved on 13 years ago. Isn't it time you did too?" I say.

"Well how could I trapped down here all the time, I loved her." He says. I nod my head. I don't feel sorry for him but I understand. "What I important is that you know why I shouldn't be here and you know that Amelia wasn't the target but you don't remember things. Just like you met Steve twice but only remember once." He says my phone beeps saying I have a message. I check it.

_Something weird in Switzerland. 5 minutes, meet on helicarier. Howard 2 in here._

_~ Tony_

Why is it always Switzerland?


	30. Chapter 30 - It's Always Switzerland

CHAPTER 30 – IT'S ALWAYS SWITZERLAND

"I have to go, and Ward. It is your own fault that you are here." I say not missing that part of his sentence. He nods.

"What's up with the Swiss now?" I ask when I enter the briefing room on the helicarier.

"Strange disturbance. Weird twirling Vortex. And a medieval night from the year 700 that came through the weird twirling vortex." Natalia says.

"Wow that was the year I was born, I wonder if I had anything to do with this? Nah I was a baby." I say mainly to myself.

"You don't remember it do you?" Tony asks.

"No nothing but the language anyway." I say. Everyone starts smiling. "What?" I ask now afraid. "Oh and next person who calls Howard, Howard 2 will get punched." I say.

"Well what do you suggest, we could call him Johann." Steve says, I pale.

"No, he is Howard, the other one is Stark." I say.

"I think Johann works better." Nat says. I know I am losing this.

"No one outside of this room EVER knows that then. Outside the tower call him Howard NOTHING else." I say. People are obviously confused at my sudden aggression but let it go. "Now what was wth the smiles?" I ask them.

"You need to talk the night into going back, you are the only one who speaks Latin. Turns out Nat can't do it with a knight." Clint says. Nat rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders.

I am in the room with the knight dressed up medieval to make him more comfortable trying to convince him to go back.

"Salve, quid est tibi nomen? ( Hello what is your name?)" I ask him.

"Belgarion: Quidtibiest? (Belgarion, what is yours?)" he responds.

"Alyssa, i Belgarion vade in domum tuam. aliter credere mihi vobiscum est. (Alyssa, Belgarion I need you to trust me. It is the only way.)" I tell him.

"Latine loqui non quid illi? quid operaretur et mauris? (Why do the others not seak latin? Why do the dress funny?" he asks me obviously looking for honesty more then answers.

"De corde enim tuo tu Belgarion tempore. haud secus quam ego sum. eos etiam, ut tibi placet fac ei quod potueris. sed potest etiam auxilium quaerunt in domum. (You are out of your time Belgarion. Much like I am. Please ignore them as best you can. But they are trying to help aswell. Only I know how to bring you home.)" I say quite dramatically. And a little falsely. I am not out of my time but it might help him trust me more.

"Tum et se conjungunt. hoc apparatu erit referre iuvat redire. iter esse per tempus. (Then we shall go together. We shall return home and tell others of this most magnificent feat. Travelling through time.)" he says. Well crap. I just nod and leave claiming ot be returning momentarily.

"Um so god news and bad news." I say when I walk into the briefing room.

"What did he propose?" Tony asks.

"Shut up Tony." I say. " and no but he thinks I am from medieval times as well. He has agreed to go back but thinks I shall be returning with him." I say trying not to laugh at another ridiculous situation I have gotten myself into. "So I figure I go through to take him home and then comeback without him." I say.

"Um how about no." Clint says.

"Oh comeon I'll be fine. Five minutes max." I say. They all exchange looks but then…

"Fine Five minutes and I am timing." Loki says.

"Do you want anyone to come with you?" Amy asks. I shake my head.

"Don't meet yourself. It won't end well so just don't pick up any baby." Amy says. I laugh but nod. We head down to the surface with belagrion. He seems afaid but ignores them like I said.

"Et tu, fili? (Are you ready?)" I ask belgarion when we are standing next to the vortex. He nods."This is the last time I g to Switzerland." I say to the others before walking to the vortex.

"Five minutes kid." Clint says. I nod.

"Watch Howard for me Steve. The little one I mean." I say and walk through the vortex with Belgarion. Five minutes later…

"She's late." Clint says but no one moves. Then the vortex closes. "ALY!" everyone screams and runs over. Steve collapses on the ground. Nat calls Fury, Bruce hulks out, Amy and Loki go frosty, Tony starts shooting from his suit at random things and Clint is standing in shock.


	31. Chapter 31 - Out Of Time

CHAPTER 31 – OUT OF TIME

I walked through the Vortex and appeared in the year 700, I walked Bellord back to his village.

"Ut nemini esse utilem. quis credat tibi? i have ut vado. gratias tibi venire mecum. (It might be a good idea not to tell anyone. Who would believe you? I have to go but thank you for coming with me.)" I say.

"Tunonvadisilluc?(You are going back aren't you?)" he asks me.

"Mentitus sum paenitet. sed hoc non essem. quod factum est. Bellord vale. (I lied I'm sorry. I am not from this time. That was my home. Good bye Bellord.)" I say to him. I walk away but he runs after me.

"egovosambulare. Spondeovobisnoluerit. (Let me walk you back. I promise not to follow you through.)" he says I nod so we walk back. We walk in a comfortable silence until we get to were the vortex is. We say goodbye and I walk to the vortex. But it closes before I go through. I run over and collapse on the ground I get up and run around to look for it. But it is gone.

"What no where is it NOOOOO!" I yell.

"Alyssa, ubi est? (Alyssa where is it?)" he says.

"Nescio, (I don't know)" I say heart broken. Where was Steve and Amelia and Howard. And everyone else. I just got them all. They just got me and now they are gone or I am gone. I sit there for a long while just staring at the now empty spot in the forest where the vortex once was.

"Tusihichaereat? (Did you know you would get stuck here?)" Bellord asks.

"Etiamatestpossibile. (it was a possibility yes.)" I say barely above a whisper. He nods. I sit there again. I am wasting time. I need to find a way back. And if all else fails I can find out why Amy and I Don't remember anything. The problem with that is I don't know my name. Or maybe I do…

"Bene est mihi, ut veniat annos habeo occupata 1'319. et ante iter habeo. ut quid mihi contigit, me vitam meam,. Bellord in Europa, ubi nos sumus? Quam multi infantes sunt circa? Quam multa sunt, aut inventa sunt, et ne quis nomen rosette Ellia? (ok I have a busy 1'319 years coming my way so. I have to find a way home before then, find myself, find out what happened that made me forget my life so Bellord where in Europe are we? How many new babies are around how many were found or adopted and are any named Ellia Rosette?)" I ask him quite quickly finding what Coulson thought made me amazing. My conviction.

"qui in Francorum imperium (we are in the Frankish Empire.)" he says. "Nescio quot sint fetus aut inventa sunt, et non ceperunt in ea aliquot pagi scio. Ellia rosette est valde rarus est nomen quod nominatur, ut puellae unum me audientes tres civitates in vitam. a paucis milia passuum ab urbe in desertum a fundo privet eius. ut non multum. (I am unsure how many newborns there are in my village a few and none were found or adopted that i know of. Ellia Rosette is a very uncommon name the only girl named that that i have heard of lives three towns over. a few miles away from the town on a secluded farm with a privet family. they do not get out much.)" he says.

I question him more about this girl her family and this time. I work out that this empire eventually becomes france, he met the girl once when hunting in the woods. She had gone for a walk. She wasn't supposed to leave the that quite possibly, this girl could be me. She is about 6 years old so the year is 706. She has raven hair and Green eyes. My eyes are always green. I get that from my Father. In the 1940's my father developed a serum that changed my eyecolour blue to appease Hitler. I had blonde hair and blue eyes then. But naturally my eyes are a blindingly bright green just like this girls. She must be me.

I investigated for months. The child wasn't me but I did find myself. I was in the Germanic Empire. I followed her and watched closely waiting for the day something would happen. I protected the people of the village I lived in but otherwise kept to myself. if there was a problem the people came to me otherwise left me alone. I worked looking for a way back home.

Year 735.

I am watching myself closely. I haven't died yet which is good. The me from this era is 35. She has a family and three children. I am 51 years old now. I still haven't found a way back. I know I will die eventually so I have a backup plan in case something happens. When I die the village will send word to Bellord who will raise me and watch the girl until I am old enough to remember. One day the other me died. She was mugged on her way home and killed. I went to her so she would turn into a baby with me and I would raise myself very carefully. I take her back to my house and send word of what has happened to Bellord. I decide to name myself after my mother Sif.

Year 742

The other me is 7 years old now. And I am 58 definitely getting to old for this but what choice do I have.

"Sif don't go beyond the village understand?" I ask her having taught her English. I miss the language.

"Yes mama." She replies. Then goes of to play.

Year 752

I am 68 and have fallen ill. I know it is some form of phnemonia but the villagers don't they just know I won't make it through so they contact Bellord who sends his son. He is too old to raise me and Sif so his son has volunteered knowing who we are. He brings his wife and son.

"Mama please don't leave. I'm only 17 you haven't married me off yet. I don't understand why you insist on waiting until I am 18. Mama please don't go." The child says.

"Promise me you will wait until you are 17 Sif. Now this man and his family will take care of you. His father is an old friend of mine. Sif don't let anything happen to the village. I promise I will see you again." I say. This is not so hard on me because she is not my daughter she is me. But I am her mother so she is mourning already. Then I die.

Year 1500

Sif is 14 she never remembers her past lives. I am 32 and raising her again. I can't keep raising her because she has a destiny my past that she must fulfil but if she dies then I can't watch her. So I made a plan. She will die I will stay with her and deliver her to the closest house. She will grow up with them but I know where she is.

This is how life went on for 300 years. Then it was 1838 the year before my first remembered life. I must die this year. But I am only 11. I hope I didn't change the past.

Year 1838

She is talking to her sister Eleanor.

"Ellie come one lets go." She says. I notice another woman who is watching them closely she is only about 16. She must be Amy. I watch over myself and Amy that month. Nothing happens nothing for four months. It is August when things get interesting.

"LET ME GOOO. KATE YOU ARE INSANE PLEASE LET ME GO!" the other me yells. Amy ks about to move in but gets caught from behind. Eleanor, Amy and my other self all get kidnapped.

"Do you know what it is like to be second best and live in some perfect shadow of some perfect person? That is my life and it's your shadow." This girl Kate says to my other self.

"Actually no I don't know what that is like." The other me says. Kate scowls.

"And who is this?" Kate asks pointing to Amy.

"Um my friends big sister. She was chaperoning our day out." Eleanor says. Ohh I was wondering why Amy was watching them when she wouldn't remember.

"Well my daddy has a new chemical. You are test subjects. Have fun." Kate says. I want to intervene but I know that I can't change my own history anymore then I have. I have to let this year happen on it's own. Especially this year. It must have been this drug that makes me remember. Amy and Eleanor are injected first then the other me. We all die from it just minutes after it was injected.

I keep my distance from them so Amy and I end up in the right place. But nothing happens we are dead. I start panicking. I know I can't go to them but there is no way I am leaving so there I stay. I stay there over night. The next morning I need food and water so I leave and come back. I do this every day for 6 months. Then on the 6th of March. The other me comes back. She becomes Rowena Buxton and I know exactly where she is. What I don't understand is why didn't Amy? She didn't come back until two years later. For which I watched over her every day while Bellord's family generations after he died passes down my story and they look after me and the other me. After Amy finally did comeback I left and stayed in Turkey. After I had comeback to become Rowena I had taken Eleanor's body and run experiments to determine what the drug was. I never found out.

Year 1839

I lived in turkey for a year before moving back out to England to once again watch over myself. I was the girls' governess. I watched over Vic and Prudence and me as they grew up.

Year 1859

20 years later when prudence was murdered I watched as we were murdered as well silently hoping that one day there would be a reason to all this to why I had to watch them die over and over again. Then one day it came.

1948

It was in the forties. After I had met Steve he was hanging off a train. I didn't know why until I recognised the train and the man falling to the ground. One of my worst nightmares and here I was reliving it. If I hadn't told papa that the tesseract was real James or Bucky would never have died. It was my fault. But I got on the train and saved Steve. A man was about to shoot Steve from behind but I took him out he saw me and smiled. I nodded to him. I was about to leave but seeing him again after everything I had re-gone through got to me so k ran up and hugged him then I left.

Year 1969

It was the lifetime after that now. I couldn't watch over myself this time. I knew it. I can't keep tabs on the red room. But when my mission to Stark industries arrived I made sure that I would be ready for when I tell hydra about Amelia. I have been thinking about this day for a 1250 years about. I know what I am going to say. When the time comes I don't hesitate before moving in once I have died. And so I confront their leader.

"You are Hydras new leader. What a disappointment. Standards have gone down since my father was in control. You have no focus no goal so I will give you one. You need a clear chain of command and some sort of control over an agency." I say to him when I walk up to him. I am going to suggest he infultrates SHIELD. I know lives will be lost but this will save many more.

"And you are?" he asks.

"My name is Charlotte Robin Schmidt but call me Char." I say. His face goes shocked before remembering the report he read about my child. "as I was saying you need direction. I want vengeance. Hell lets take over SHIELD." I say hoping that a vengeance plan will make him trust me. "You are going after my daughter but it is a mistake. My son is more powerful but you won't have a hope of finding him for over 30 years. In 2042 he will be born. I know it sounds crazy and is way over 30 years away. Sorry bad calculations. Look his name is Howard Johann but everyone will call him Johann to avoid confusion with Howard Stark." I say he looks confused but nods in understanding. "So here is your plan." I say. I give him a folder with everything I need him to do. I have a plan in place so that I can bring them down and save my son when the time is right. I die a few weeks later after I get hit by a bus. Yes after everything I have done I get hit by a bus.

Year 1996

Then there is the short 4 year lifetime of my nightmares. The car crash. I decide to watch kt. I need to know why I dream Clint is there. Why he is laughing outside and why he is inside the car with me. The day comes and I watch. I watched closely this time. Clint was my brother. He was in the car crash. He distracted mom when she was driving that's why in my dreams he is laughing. The crash was his fault.

The minute I think it I push it aside. Just 46 more years about until I went back in time which means I can re-join my timeline then.

2006

I watch and see the mistakes I made. There was a lot. I really screwed up. I watched as I changed between a repressive silent scared girl to an arrogant jackass. And I realise why so many fear me at any age.

2042

Then the day comes and I go back in time. I planned it so It will be 15 minutes after I went through that I show up. Just to make sure that the vortex is closed. So fifteen minutes after I enter the vortex I walk to where everyone is.

"Sorry I'm late had to take the long route." I say as I walk in. I see the hulk to frost giants Steve on the ground loosing it. Nat on the phone talking to Fury trying to keep it together and Clint in such a state of shock the he hasn't moved since I left.

"Ellia?" "Alyssa?" "Char?" "Domonikah?" "Rowena?" everyone asks using their respective names for me.

"Wow haven't been called any of those names for a really long time. Actually right now my name is Robin." I say. "But as always I don't care so please continue." I say happy to be home.

"Now I haven't been here along time so. I want to see Johann then Fury and then Ward. Then we will catch up." I say.


	32. Chapter 32 - A Long Briefing

CHAPTER 32 – A REALLY LONG BRIEFING

An hour after entering the briefing room…

"Are you high?" Tony and Howard both ask at the same time.

"No I'm serious I died from the plague. Not pleasant." I say everyone looking at me. "I found out why we can't remember and what happened before our first life and I even raised myself a few times." I say to Amy.

"You really meant the long route huh." Amelia says.

"Yup oh and I saved your life by undoing what I told Hydra the problem is I kind of made them infiltrate SHIELD and come after Johann but it's ok I have a plan to bring it all down. Unfortunately the Hydra in Switzerland was not all of them." I explain. "Anyway I wrote a briefing. Didn't know if anyone wants to know but I can't be bothered explaining it all so here." I say as I put a huge folder on the ground.

"Oh and Clint I gotta talk to you about something." I say to him. He eyes me suspiciously.

"I am banning trips to Switzerland for the agency. Really the Swiss can help themselves." Fury says. People laugh. Then someone hugs me from behind so I spin around and see that Pepper had gotten here.

"Stop scaring me." She says. I realise she brought Johann with her so I take him and hold him tight.

"Why did you name her Sif?" Maria asks having begun to read the huge file.

"After my mother Lady Sif of Asgard." I explain. Everyone shocked as they still didn't know who my mother was.

"What is your plan to save SHIELD?" Fury asks wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ah yes I need Ward and Skye's help for that one." I say "Oh and Ward is innocent. He wasn't Hydra I just needed someone inside so I got him to join even though he really is SHIELD. I just didn't know that until I had gone back in time." I explain.

"Go." Fury says so I head to Wards cell.

When I get there I head inside.

"Well Ward the time has come for you to complete your mission." I say.

"I assume you remember some how then." He says.

"Something like that yeah." I say and then explain everything.


	33. Chapter 33 - A Part Fit for a King

CHAPTER 33 – A PARTY FIT FOR A KING

I arrive back at the tower after a long day out planning and shopping with my grandfather. The shopping he did not enjoy.

"Where have you been?" Loki asks as I enter the room.

"out with grandfather. We are planning for my 21st birthday. It's a big day." I say baffling my father. "relax dad I promis it is safe." I say. We both stand there shocked.

"did you just call me dad?" he asks.

"I once told Hela that you would never be my dad, a dad is someone who chases away nightmares and makes you hot chocolate when you are upset. I thought you wouldn't ever care enough about me to do that. I was wrong." I say. "Yes I said it I was wrong record it I'll write it down because I will never say it again but I was wrong. You are my dad." I say.

"thank you Ellia. I love you." He says. I smile.

2 weeks later.

"Okay everyone lets go do this." I say as we head out the door.

"Are you sure about this. Once you are pubically acknowledged as my daughter you won't be treated the same ever again." Loki tells me. We are heading to a press conference made for Loki to give a speech at. It is the anniversary of the battle of New York. Every year one of the Avengers gives a speech. It has been 30 years since the battle. Loki's punishment has been served and so he is giving the speech and for some reason that includes me.

"Dad I am sure." I say getting irritated because that is the 10th time he has asked me that.

At the press conference, that day of my birthday…

"As I am sure you are aware it has been thirty years since that unfortunate battle. A lot of lives were lost that day. It is common knolwdge of why I did what I did but I shan't make excuses for my actions. For the last thirty years I have been serving my punishment and helping to rebuild the city. Donating money to the orphans on New York. But I had long ago decided that I shall be continuing to do so for the foreseeable future." He says beginning the speech. "I am here today because at some point I will have to eturn to Asgard but I am leaving something behind to help you out" he says. I look around and wish Amy had agreed to be here as well.

"I am leaving behind my daughter Ellia Rosette princess of Asgard." He says I gasp at the name. Tony pushes me up on stage. "She has lived on earth for over 2'000 years. It is a long story so please don't ask." He says. I laugh. "She is the god of protection. And she has chosen to protect you. She is Earths protector from other aliens. And by order of our leader who's name is classified she will be joining the Avengers." He says I gasp and looked at him wide eyed smiling like an iddiot. "When I leave or if Thor cannot be here when something occurs. No that you are safe. At that your protector is always watching and helping." He says. Then the questions begin but I drowned out at that point.

That night.

"Come on guys hurry up." I yell into the tower. We were heading to a ball that had everyone from SHIELD that I knew. The avengers, my friends and family form Asgard, my human family and human friends.

At the party.

"Everyone, hi I have a small speech to make." I say into the microphone. "I just want to sa thank you all for coming. And Thankyou to my Grandfather for helping me. Turns out a lot of things come for free when you have the king of Asgard with you." I sy and everyone chuckles. "My life got really really weird many many years ago. Actually over a thousand years ago for me. I haven't always been the greatest friend or family member. Especially to my sister Amy and my daughter Amelia who I nearly had killed. But still they put up with me. You al do. I just want to make sure that you all know how much that really does mean to me. And that if you are in this room right now. It is because I love you." I say and leave the stage.

"You have got to stop giving speeches." Nat says.

"Well Aunt Natalia giving speeches helped me at last write my vows." I say to her she smiles.

I dance with everyone in the room that night and a lot of people's children. Like my old school friend Jordan's daughter who she named after me when she thought I was dead. Little Phoebe Alyssa Josephs was so cute. Just six years old. I even managed to get Odin to dance with me. And I got my mother and father to dance together. But eventually we had our last dance which I danced with Loki and half way through swapped to Steve.


	34. Chapter 34 - Avengers Assemble

CHAPTER 34 – 3 YEARS LATER.

Everyone was certainly getting old now. Fury had long ago retired and Amy was now Director. Amy and Bruce got married and have a son. Steve and I had a daughter who we named Gracie-Lou Rogers. As always everyone lived happily ever after. Well for a few months until the next apocalypse anyway.

"Avengers Assemble!" Captain America yells once again.

~ Alyxx

_**Please watch out for my next Story 'Agent Varya Romonova' which should begin in a few days!**_


End file.
